Paths of a Wizard
by Dragcun
Summary: Harry has found out a few things and it has left him pissed. Will he be able to over come the trials ahead with his friends and new Gaurdian? What choas will insue? Chapter 10 is here and yes I am alive.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Dragcun

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

Dragcun: Hey all. I am Dragcun. This is the start of my second story so I thought I would try a new style of intro since Dragcu, my main character, is also being redone.

(Off in the distance) WHAT!?!? (A portal appears next to Dragcun and a rather pissed of Dragcu walks out) And what, pray tell, is wrong with me the version of me you used in 'Coming of a Warrior'? I liked that version of me!

Dragcun: Hey, so did I. But you know good and well one of the reasons I started writing fanfictions was to test you out for the book I am writing. I wanted to see what version of you people really liked.

Dragcu: O yea, the O so great book you have yet to write the FIRST FREAKIN CHAPTER IN!!! (crosses arms across his chest)Face it; you aren't ever getting that book done.

Dragcun: Okay, one, this is not the time or place to discuss this. Two, you can lose the attitude, I made you and I can sure as hell unmake you. Three, just you wait and see, I'll get that book started soon. (mumbles) I just got some more test runs to do.

Dragcu: (snort) Ya, right, whatever. So, I am in the Harry Potter universe now?

Dragcun: Yup, now without further ado, I present 'Paths of a Wizard'.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione where seated in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting to begin, the Golden Trio of Hogwarts was quietly talking amongst themselves, while this was not unusual for them the glares that all three were shooting at Ginny Weasley and the anxious looks at the door to the Great Hall was. Neville Longbottom who was sitting next to Ron noticed this, "Hey guys, what is with the glares? And are you expecting someone, because your staring holes into the door." Neville asked.

Harry leaned forward and looked at Neville, "Well, I can't really explain the glares right now but I can say things will be interesting this Sorting, just sit back and wait. I'll explain later."

Neville nodded his head, after the whole episode at the Department of Mysteries Neville figured if there was anyone he could trust it was Harry. He was insanely curious now but he could wait. It was then that the new group of students walked in and the Sorting began. As usual the hat slowly stirred and began to sing.

One has found the truth,

Betrayals have been found,

A friend has been returned,

A power most ancient has arisen,

To war to prepares to go,

Againest the Darkness it shall fight,

And against the ones who claim to follow the light,

So be truthful in your standing,

Or face the ancient one's wrath,

And stand together or all is lost.

So united all Houses four,

Or fall into eternal night.

Other than the short song, everything went as usual much to Neville's confusion. The students where sorted and the Sorting Hat was about to be taken away, when it spoke. Now, to understand the impact of this, the Sorting Hat only spoke during the Sorting and on certain occasions to students in the Headmasters office. "Don't put me away yet McGongall. I want to see what is about to happen."

Professor McGongall only stood there gaping at the Sorting Hat for a few moments before she found her voice, "What are you talking about, the only thing about to happen is Dumbledore giving his welcome back speech?"

The Sorting Hat merely chuckled and looked at the two great doors the Great Hall. Everyone looked at the doors as well to see what was going to happen.

BOOM! Everyone jumped and a few of the newly sorted first years screamed as the doors shook as a mighty force hit it form the other side.

BOOM! Again the doors shook but this time some black smoke seeped through the doors and swirled around.

BOOM! More black smoke came form the back and all the teachers stood and had their wands ready and pointed at the doors.

BOOM! So much smoke had come through it was difficult to see the door now.

BOOOOM! CRASH! The doors burst open and a flood of the black smoke poured into the room, first years screamed, some second years fainted, and many of the older years stood up to see what was coming. Dumbledore waved his wand and the black smoke disappeared leaving a large figure in a large black cloak stood in the middle of the Great Hall. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Dumbledore asked the figure in a menacing voice.

The figure, whose face was concealed by the cloaks hood, looked slowly left to right. Stopping every here and there on certain students before it answered Dumbledore. "I, Headmaster Dumbledore, am here to bring chaos, to bring destruction, retribution, justice, and death to those who stand in the way of my Lord. I am also here to get a little revenge on the guy who sealed me away for the last two hundred years. When I figure out who that guy is, I will make him regret his grandfather ever meat his grandmother." The figure said in a menacing voice the said it was dead serious about what it said.

"I will not allow you do any of those things. It is obvious to me that you are a dark creature, whatever you are. And I will not allow you to corrupt these children. Leave now or I will be forced to destroy you." Dumbledore proclaimed.

The figure suddenly broke out in insane laughter; it reached up and removed its hood revealing its face for the first time. Many of the girls in the Hall had to do a double take and then they started to drool over the now revealed man under the hood. He had gold hair with silver highlights, as well a strip in the middle that was dark green. He had a long scar that looked like a question mark over his left eye. He finally calmed down and glared at Dumbledore before he spoke, "Are you really that big of a fool, I see many of these so called 'children' already have the Dark Mark on them. And I know for a fact that dark creatures have already roamed the halls of this school. I do not fear you Dumbledore, I am the Guardian, and only my Lord my command me." As he spoke a dark aura rose around him and grew as he spoke. By the end the aura was raging around him and seemed to lash out at anything that was nearby

It was then that Snape seemed to have enough and shot out a sickly orange spell. The figure ducked under the spell as it flew by and made a motion with his hands. To Snape's surprise the shadows around him jumped up and wrapped tightly around him. After struggling for a second he lost his balance and flew forward, his nose slammed the table so hard the entire Hall heard the crack as his overly large nose broke

The man shuddered at the sound, "You know that had to hurt." He said out loud.

Suddenly Dumbledore shot out a Redutco at the man. The man was heard to mutter, "Damn can't duck this one, might hurt a few firsties if I do." The man crouched down in a position that anyone who knows baseball is familiar with and a strange music (to the purebloods) was heard. Da da dum dum da da dum dum DADA TUDA TUDA!! The last part happened when the man caught the spell in his hand and redirected it out a window. The man looked over at Dumbledore and pointed with his thumb out to the side, "Strike three, YOU'RE OUTA HERE!!! Well, technically that was strike one but I don't want to do that three times." And with that the same thing happened to Dumbledore as it did Snape, except he fell backwards and cracked his skull on the stone floor. Next Professor Flitwick tried an odd spell that bounced along on the ground as it went. The man stepped back before running at it and kicking the spell right back into Flitwick's face. When the spell made contact the man threw his arms straight up into the air and shouted, "THE KICK IS GGGOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!" As the spell took effect and Flitwick was trapped in a flying pink bubble.

About ten minutes later the entire Hogwarts staff was bound or trapped in one fashion or another. Even Hagrid was not safe, though in the man did apologize to him telling him it was not a good idea to walk up behind him when he had just been attacked by about fourteen other people. The man looked around at all the teachers who were bound in shadows or their own spells, with a sigh he snapped his fingers all the spells where ended and any teachers that were floating set safely on the ground. "Okay, now that you all are free can we try this again? Without you all attacking me for no reason? Please?" The man asked while giving a puppy dog eye look at the professors that had most of the female student body cooing.

McGongall stood up to respond, since Dumbledore was currently sporting a cracked head. "Very well, but can we at least know your name?"

The man had a shocked expression on his face for a few moments, he then turned and walked to the nearest table (the Ravenclaw's as it was), and started to hit his head against the table repeatedly saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!! I always forget to say who the hell I am. DAMN IT!!!" Everyone looked in shock (except the for the Ravenclaws who jumped back about five feet when he approached, all that is expect Luna Lovegood) as the man staggered/stumbled back to the middle of the Hall were he once stood. "Sorry about that, anyway, my name is Dragcu. And I am here to ensure the safety of my Lord."

"And who would that be?" McGongall asked, seriously questioning the sanity of man in front of her.

"Well now, that is a fairly simple question to answer, but I'll give you a few hints. First hint, My Lord is in Gryffindor." Dragcu said with an evil smirk.

Flitwick leaned over to McGongall and whispered, "Well, that narrows that down to about a hundred students, but fifty galleons says I know who his Lord is."

"My old friend, I wouldn't take that bet in a million years." McGongall answered back.

"Your second hint, My Lord is currently in his sixth year at this school." Dragcu said, his smirk growing. McGongall just rubbed her forehead and muttered, "Nothing normal can ever happen to him, can it?"

Dumbledore who was up was smiling victoriously, he figured he knew who Dragcu's Lord was and if he was right it would be a simple matter to seal Dragcu back where he came from. All he has to was get the boy to hand this Dragcu over to him, for the boy's protection and the 'Greater Good' of course.

"Your third hint…O screw it, I'm bored with this. Harry Potter is my Lord as I am the Guardian of the Potter family." With that Dragcu held out his hand and a large black Naginata with a dark green blade appeared in his hand. He walked over to where Harry sat trying not to bust out laughing, Dragcu got down on one knee before Harry, "My Lord, I Dragcu, hereby swear to uphold my duty as Guardian of the Potter family once more. I humble apologize for my lack of service in the past, but I was trapped in a void of which I could not escape."

At this Harry fell over laughing as did Ron and Hermione. Harry finally stood up and looked at Dragcu before busting out in laughter again, after a minute or two he calmed down. "Alright Dragcu, you can cut the act, I know how you hate all the formal stuff."

"Sweet mother of mercy, bout time! Damn, I really hate all that. Anyway, how was my entrance? I told ya I would make it good, and bloody hell, did I make it good." Dragcu said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded her head at this, "Yes, the black smoke was a nice touch as well. Scared the shit out of most of the people here." She agreed. At this everyone in the Hall gasped, Hermione, Mrs. Prim and Proper, had just used a curse word, she never did that! Neville was now very curious as to what happened over the summer.

"Ya, that was kinda the point ya know. I wanted to see what the wizards and witches of this age were capable of, and I must say, it's rather disappointing. The Founders would be ashamed that this is how it all turned out." Dragcu said with a sad shake of his head.

"Wait! You knew the Founders?" Flitwick asked excitedly.

"Ya, they were a great bunch. Salazar sure was a downer though, I swear, if I didn't know any better I would swear he was the first Goth, always wearing black and dieing his lips black. The dude was creepy, how Helga ever fell in love with that guy, none the less married him, and is beyond me." Dragcu said while chuckling.

Everyone looked at each other in shock at the last part; it was never mentioned in any stories of the Founders that they were married, but also the fact that according to Dragcu, Salazar Slytherin was married to Helga Hufflepuff. Both Houses respective tables erupted in shouts and arguments shortly after the shock wore off.

Dragcu however seemed to be enjoying all this as he was leaning heavily on his Naginata and trying to not laugh.

"Is what your saying true Dragcu? Or is this a joke? Part of your bringing chaos thing you said earlier." Flitwick asked when he saw the state Dragcu was in.

"No, it's true. Why would I make that up when the truth would cause more chaos than a lie? I could have said that Salazar was gay and it wouldn't have done all this. It is hilarious how the truth can…" Dragcu stopped speaking when he felt the tip of a wand at the base of his skull.

"Now, creature, we will send you back to the void where you belong." Dumbledore said menacingly with his wand at Dragcu's skull. Everyone, including Harry, was surprised by this, one, no one even noticed that the Headmaster had moved, and second, the tone he had when speaking to Dragcu was not like anything anyone had ever heard from Dumbledore. "Harry, I must insist you turn this creature over to me. It is a horrendously dark creature and must be destroyed."

Harry sat in his seat looking down at his plate for a minute as the quiet of the Hall seeped in, he slowly raised his head and everyone saw the shining green light coming from his eyes and he spoke in a voice that showed barely held rage "And why Headmaster, would I do that?"

Dragcu: WHAT THE HELL!?!? A Naginata? What happened to my short sword and katana? And what is wrong with me here? AND WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR, WHATS WITH THE DAMN GREEN STRIP????

Dragcun: Well, I did say it was a new you, meaning and new look, even if its just a small change. Your swords will be explained later, but as for your behavior, think about, how long did I saw you where trapped in that void?

Dragcu: YOU MADE ME INSANE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??? I KNOW YOUR HALF WAY CRAZY SO YOU HAD TO DO THE SAME TO ME???

Dragcun: Dude, chill. All will be explained as time goes by. Anyway, Hope ya'll enjoyed the story till next time. Please Read and Review, I want to know what ya'll think.

Dragcu: (Grabs Dragcun by the collar) O, we ain't done yet buddy, not by a long shot. (Dragcu punches Dragcun sending him flying of into the distance) Ya, that's right, I'm pissed. Time to pay you cross-eyed nerd!

Authors Note: For those who are unaware of this, a Naginata is a wood shaft with a curved blade on the end; it is similar to the Chinese Guan Dao or European glaive or Russian sovnya. Usually it also had a sword-like guard (_tsuba_) between the blade and shaft. So in essence, it's a spear with a small katana like blade on the end.


	2. A Short History

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

Dragcun: Hey ya'll. Back with chapter two. You all really saved my hide here, Dragcu was pissed till he saw that people seemed to like him halfway nuts, but I think I'll stay out of his way a bit longer, just in case. Well I hope ya'll like this next chapter, I see ya later.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, had just basically told the Headmaster no. And Hermione hadn't said a thing about it! None looked more shocked than Dumbledore; he stood there with his wand pressed against the back of Dragcu's head looking at Harry with his mouth wide open. Harry was sitting across from Dumbledore, his eyes practically glowing green with untold rage, "I would suggest you lower your wand from my families Guardian Dumbledore, or you won't like the consequences." Harry growled out.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with what Harry thought was rage for a minute before they quickly calmed and got their trademark twinkle to them. "Now Harry my boy, this creature is dark and…" Dumbledore never got to finish what he was saying as at that time Dragcu quickly bowed forward while driving his left leg straight up between Dumbledore's legs, Dragcu's booted heel came into high speed contact with the on portion of a man's anatomy that should never be hit, every male in the Hall winced at the sound of impact and squeezed their legs together. The Great Hall was totally silent as everyone looked on in shock at what had happened. Dumbledore's eyes were bulging as he let out a groan of pain as he fell backwards and slammed his head on the stone floor for a second time in under an hour. Dragcu turned around and looked at Dumbledore with expressionless eyes. Very calmly, he Dragcu bent over and looked Dumbledore in the face, "Bad move Dumbledore. I have lived for over three thousand years; did you honestly think sneaking up on me would work? I got three things to say to you Dumbledore, one, if you ever put a wand to the back of my head again I will shove said wand so far up your ass if you say 'Lumos' light will come out your ears. Two, I will be taking the Elder Wand now." Dragcu bent over and plucked Dumbledore's wand out of his hands slipped it inside his robes sleeve, "This wands power is far too much for you are any man. So I am going to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands again. And three, …..I want some WAFFLES!" Dragcu exclaimed with a large grin. Dragcu jumped up and looked around rapidly, "Who has some waffles? Come on, someone has got to have some waffles around here somewhere."

Harry walked over and tapped Dragcu on the shoulder, Dragcu looked at Harry with big pleading eyes, "Do you have some waffles Harry? Well, do ya? Please tell me you have some waffles." Dragcu begged.

Harry shook his head negatively, "Sorry Dragcu, its dinner time, they don't generally serve waffles at this time." Seeing Dragcu looking severely disappointed Harry added, "But I am sure if you head to the kitchen then the House Elves would be more than happy to make you some."

Dragcu immediately perked up at this, "Really? You think they will make me some blueberry waffles?" Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Well then, I'm off to the kitchen." With that Dragcu walked off out of the Great Hall whistling what sounded suspiciously like 'Yankee Doodle' as he went.

After Dragcu had left everyone just stared at ether Harry, the still moaning in pain on the floor Dumbledore, or where Dragcu had left. One thought was on almost everyone's mind though at that point, "What the hell?" Needless to say dinner was totally forgotten as everyone started discussing what had happened at the same time. Only five people actually continued eating, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

Later in the Kitchen…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville all headed into Hogwart's Kitchen to see Dragcu, well, the first three did, the last two can because Harry asked them to. When they walked in they saw Dragcu sitting at a table with every type of waffle you could imagine in front of him, and it looked like he was trying to eat all of them at once.

"Dragcu, please, I know you have some manners, use them." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Dragcu looked at Hermione for a second before he swallowed, "Hey now, I got two hundred years worth of meals to catch up on. Manners be damned right now." A House Elf carrying another plate full of waffles nervously approached Dragcu and set the plate down on the table before hurrying away, almost as soon as the plate hit the table Dragcu had pounced on it yelling, "BANZAI!!!", and was stuffing his face again.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron just shook their heads as Neville watched with a mix of fascination and horror. Luna, well, Luna just stood there with a dreamy look on her face. After a few minutes of the carnage, Neville finally was able to tear himself away from Dragcu and look at he friends. "Ok, can you guys please explain what is going on? I mean, first this guy shows up, proceeds to beat the crap out of the entire staff, then do a repeat beat down on Dumbledore. What did you all do over the summer?"

Harry looked over at Dragcu, "I think you should start Dragcu, after all, your story starts first."

Dragcu looked up, his cheeks puffed out form cramming so much food in his mouth. He nodded and swallowed, "Alright, where you want to do this?"

Hermione was the one to answer, "I think the Room of Requirements should give us some privacy."

Dragcu nodded and shove one more waffle in his mouth as he got up and followed the group out of the Kitchen. On the way Luna and Neville told the group how there summer had gone while Dragcu walked behind the group humming what Harry was sure was the theme song to 'Popeye the Sailor'.

When the group made it to the Room of Requirements it looked like a comfortable sitting room, roaring fire and a plate of cookies, a few cups, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice included. Dragcu looked around with a smile, "Yes, this will do nicely, now come around children, Uncle Dragcu has a tale to tell."

Neville leaned over to Harry and quietly whispered, "Is this guy okay? I mean he has acted like a nut job since he showed up."

Harry shrugged, "Well that is because he is a bit crazy, he was locked up in what my mother referred to as 'The Void'. It is basically an area where there is no light, no real sense of time, and no other living thing exists there. And Dragcu was trapped in that place for a little over two hundred years, so it's to be expected that he has a few screws loose. To be honest I am surprised he even has a little sanity left after that."

Dragcu walked over looking a bit peeved, "Well, Mr. Potter, I thought I was supposed to tell my story, not you. If you would like to continue telling my life story please go on."

"Sorry Dragcu, go ahead and tell it to us all." Harry said with a chuckle.

With a nod Dragcu pulled one of the large chairs in front of the fire with the back facing the fire, "Well, I suppose I should start with the fact that I am not human." Dragcu held up his right hand and Neville and Luna gasped when it suddenly grew red and black scales all over it and his five fingers merged into three thick fingers ending in sharp claws before it turned back into a regular human hand. "Also is the fact I am not native to this dimension, I come from a separate one, I am a Usra Nolbitu. In my home dimension my people had guarded and watched over mankind for centuries before man grew in fear of the power we had, so they drove us into hiding. We could have fought back but my people could not stand to fight those we protected for so long. Anyway, my people had one law that was held above almost all others, never fall in love with a human. I did, and was found out, and as punishment I was banished to a randomly pick dimension and sealed in it, this dimension was the one selected. Now normally, I would have arrived in this dimension at most five feet above the ground, but something went wrong, I arrived about six thousand feet up in the air. This might not have been an issue since I have wings and can fly in my true form, but I was bound in chains that held me to my human form till I was on the ground for four minutes, so I had a free fall."

At this Neville looked shocked, but Luna asked the question that was on his mind, "If you fell from that height how did you survive?"

"Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, even when a Usra is in it's human form it is a lot harder to kill than a normal human. But even with all that I was still horrendously hurt. But again, luck was with me, for I landed on Potter Manor, and unfortunately I fell though all six of its floors and landed on the dining table in the middle of the Potter families lunch. I wish I could remember the looks on their faces because I am sure it was priceless. Anyway, Janise Potter, the Lady Potter at the time, quickly cast a few Healer charms to see how badly hurt I was, and then when she found out quickly placed me in a stasis charm so that I wouldn't die. Almost two years later the charm was removed and I was better than ever. But I had no idea where I was and what was going on, so Harold Potter, who was Head of the Potter House at that time, offered me a deal. Since I owed a Life Debt to the Potter family anyway I would become the Potter Family Guardian, and in exchange they would teach me of this new world I had found myself in. And so, since then I have been the Potter Family Guardian and upheld my duty. At least until about two hundred years ago someone, I still don't know who, surprised me and cast a spell that sent me into the 'Void' as Harry described to Neville a while back. I thought I was stuck there forever, until Lily found a way to open a window into the 'Void' so we could speak and figure out how to set me free." Dragcu stopped to take a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Obviously it worked since you are free now." Neville said.

"Partly, Lily never found a way to free me herself before Voldemort killed her, however she did find out that when a new Lord Potter is chosen, a magical backlash happens that could tear a hole in the 'Void' that would let me out. But only if the Lord Potter called me within twenty-four hours of accepting the position. And to make an exceedingly long story short, over the summer Harry claimed the title of Lord Potter, found out about me, and set me free. And so, here I am. There is much more to the story but, it's already midnight and you all have classes in the morning. So goodnight, and see you all tomorrow for more mayhem and chaos." Dragcu said with a smile when he snapped his fingers and the whole group found themselves in the dorms. One thought ran through all their minds, "I wonder what he plans to do tomorrow?"

On top the Astronomy Tower….

Dragcu stood on the Astronomy Tower looking out over the Forbidden Forest so lost in his thoughts that he was talking to himself. "Well Lily, he did it. Your son set me free as you said he would. I will protect Harry with my life now Lily, as I had sworn to do with all Potters and as I had promised I would do when you asked me to watch over your son. I just wish that magic I gave you had saved you as well. This dark world would seem so much brighter if you where her. This world has changed so much in the last two hundred years, yet the wizarding world has almost stayed the same. It has grown stagnant and stale; if change does not come soon the wizarding world will be doomed." Dragcu sighed deeply, "I just hope I am not to late." Dragcu continued to stare out over the forest, so lost in thought he never noticed that someone had heard everything he said and was rushing down the tower back to one of the dorms.

In the Headmaster's Office…

Fawkes was watching as the human he had called friend now for many years paced back and forth mumbling to himself. "Damn boy, he should do as he is told. That Dragcu creature is obviously dark. This school has become a magnet for the darkness lately, Voldemort, that Basilisk, the Dementors, I was even forced to hire that damn werewolf. I knew I should have got rid of that mongrel when I first found out he was a werewolf. I can't believe I felt pity for that monster. No matter, I will have that mongrel killed later, but first I have to get Harry back on the side of the Light. But he if continues down the this path I will be forced to remove him as well." Dumbledore turned towards his private library and began to skim the titles, "Now, I must find my great-grandfather's journal, I remember something about a creature that sounds similar to this, Dragcu thing, but I must find out what it is exactly." Fawkes watched as the man he once called friend continue to skim the books, and he wondered how his old friend could have fallen so far yet his magic remain with the Light.

Dragcu: Ya, hi. Dragcun ran like a wimp when he saw me, but he asked that I give ya'll this message. 'PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, KEEP REVIEWING SO DRAGCU WON'T KILL ME!' (Dragcu shakes his head) I can't believe that wimp made me.


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

(Dragcu is sitting in front of a computer staring at the screen in disbelief)Dragcu: How is this possible? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?

(Dragcun walks up)Dragcun: What's wrong my scaly creation?

Dragcu: What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? HAVE YOU LOOKED AT THE STATS OF THIS STORY? IT'S ALREADY BASICALLY SLAUGHTERED 'Coming of a Warrior'.

(Dragcun slowly backs away)Dragcun: Well…..maybe its because people like this story better, or maybe they like you to be halfway nuts, or it may be that the H/Hr fan-base is larger than the KIGO one.

(Dragcu glares at Dragcun)Dragcu: Well fine, but know this, your life is still in the balance here buddy.

(Rolls eyes)Dragcun: Ya, ya, did you ever think what would happen to you if you killed me? I made you and if I go, so do you. (Dragcu stutters for a moment before stomping off) Well, now that that was taken care of. On with the story!

The next morning in the Great Hall….

Harry and Hermione had decided to come to breakfast early that morning and let Ron sleep in. They had planned on a hopefully quiet breakfast but that hope was quickly dashed when they noticed a crowd around the doors to the Great Hall.

"How much you want to bet Dragcu is doing something he probably shouldn't be doing in there?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Hmm, I don't know, let's go see." With that Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and drug him through the crowd into the Great Hall. The sight they saw inside made both their jaws drop open. For standing in the next to the wall was Dragcu in his black robe with both his arms in their true shape, meaning covered in red and black scales with three fingers and ending in claws. But it wasn't that that shocked to two, it was the fact that Dragcu was using his claws to carve intricate symbols on the wall and it appear he had already covered the other three with them. Indeed, for from floor to roof circles, loops, runes, and many other symbols covered the walls.

Hermione let go of Harry's wrist and walked up to Dragcu smiling sweetly, "Dragcu, what do you think your doing?"

"Well Hermione the fact is I am….am…am…Uh-oh." Dragcu froze and slowly turned his head towards Hermione and saw the smile on her face. In that instant, Dragcu feared for his life more than any other time he could think of.

"Dragcu," Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice as she grabbed his wrist, "I asked you a question, I EXPECT AN ANSWER!" Hermione screamed the last part as she twisted wrist around and forced Dragcu to his knees in pain.

"OW, OW, OW, HERMIONE MY ARM DOESN'T TWIST THAT WAY!!!" Dragcu yelled in obvious pain.

"Well then, I think you should tell me what you think you were doing now, or we will see how far this arm can be twisted." Hermione said in the sickly sweet voice again.

Dragcu glared over at Harry, "This is your fault you know, when I first saw Hermione she would never do this."

Harry just shrugged, "I really think you should answer her before you lose the arm Dragcu."

Hearing the sounds of footsteps behind him Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall coming up to them. "Yes, I must agree with you Mr. Potter, I would much like to know why Dragcu here was defacing the Great Halls walls."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. I noticed last night that most of the school wards were down so I was fixing it. Jeez, try to help you lot and I get my arm nearly twisted off." Dragcu grumbled.

McGonagall, for her part, had an obviously shocked look on her face, "What do you mean that most of the school wards are down? I wasn't notified of this!"

"Well from what I can tell they have been down for awhile now. When the Founders first started to use this castle as a school it had around four hundred different wards in place. As of right now only fourteen of those are running. So I am placing these reactivation and reenergizing runes on the walls to get them all up and running again. I've been at this almost all night. Once they are activated the walls will repair themselves and it will be as if I had never carved them." Dragcu said with a shrug.

McGonagall looked at Dragcu for a moment before she nodded her head, "Very well Dragcu. Finish the runes but don't activate them until Professor Bathsheda Babbling, our Ancient Runes teacher, can look them over to ensure they are what you say they are."

Dragcu somehow got free from Hermione's grasp and stood straight and saluted McGonagall, "SIR, YES SIR!"

McGonagall walked off shaking her head, obviously wondering what she was getting into.

Elsewhere in the Castle…..

Dumbledore was very aggravated at this point. He had searched all night but he couldn't find the journal he was looking for. He had tried everything from a summoning charm, to asking the house elves. But nothing worked, and Dumbledore was getting ticked. However, he was getting hungry. "It is time for breakfast. I think I'll take a break and head to the Great Hall and get something to eat for now. Maybe some food in my stomach will help me think where that journal is. And also figure out how to get the Elder Wand back from that monster."

Later, back in the Great Hall….

Everyone was eating while they stared at Dragcu who was very carefully carving the last symbols into the wall. Professor Bathsheda Babbling had already confirmed that the runes would reactivate long disused wards and reenergize all the wards to full power. Many of the students that where taking Ancient Runes had approached Dragcu and was asking him questions about the ones he was using, to which Dragcu would happily explain what he was carving. Also a few of the First Year students had come over just to talk to Dragcu. To was to this scene that Dumbledore walked into. And it was to this scene that he fired, to everyone's shock, a very dangerous spell.

Dragcu was happily explaining why his arms looked different to a first year student when he heard a spell being cast, "Reducto Maximum". When Dragcu heard the he quickly rushed in front of the students and flung out his arms to shield the students behind him from the spell. The red beam hit Dragcu full in the chest and the Hall fell silent as Dragcu fell to one knee and clutched his chest with one hand while trying to balance himself with the other. He slowly stood up and looked at Dumbledore with a look that promised one thing. Pain.

Dumbledore stood in shock, he saw that the monster had carved some obviously demonic runes all throughout the Great Hall and had fooled everyone since no one was reacting to it. The creature was also corrupting some innocent first years, Dumbledore didn't know if he could save them so he decided they were better off dead than a slave to the beast, it was all for the 'Greater Good' of course. So he fired a spell he was sure would destroy them all, but to his surprise the monster jumped in front of the students and shielded them, but more surprising was that the monster was apparently not hurt! The creature slowly stood up and glared at Dumbledore for a moment before he ripped of his tattered robes.

Dragcu ripped of his what little was left of his robes to reveal a strange suit of armor that looked like a cross between a traditional samurai's armor and a medieval knight's armor. He continued to glare at Dumbledore as his dark aura rose again, this time bigger than before. But Dragcu was also changing as his aura grew, green scales covered his whole body, his muscles bulged and grew larger, his knees popped backwards so that they faced behind him, he grew large bat-like wings, a large tail grew from him and dragged the ground, and then his face slowly morphed into a snarling lizard-like head with a mouth full of some really sharp looking teeth. Dragcu's whole body was shaking with rage as he raise his hand and pointed one of his three thick fingers at Dumbledore, "You dare to do that? Attacking me I can understand. But attacking these hatchlings? Have you no HONOR? Know this Dumbledore, I know consider you an enemy, there will be no forgiveness, and I will give you no quarter. Prepare yourself Dumbledore, this is going to hurt, if not kill you." With that Dragcu suddenly disappeared, Dumbledore looked all around to try and find him only to sense Dragcu suddenly appear behind him. But it was to late for Dumbledore to do anything, for the moment Dragcu appear he grabbed Dumbledore by the shoulders and threw him up while at the same time twisting and delivering a powerful kick to the middle of Dumbledore's back launching him higher. Dragcu disappeared again and reappeared next to Dumbledore at the height of his ascent, and Dragcu began to pound Dumbledore with a furious series of punches and kicks, finally ending with another powerful kick that slammed Dumbledore into the Head Table, breaking with the force of impact. Dragcu slowly descended before a battered but slowly rising Dumbledore, Dragcu held out his hand and his Naginata appeared in his hand. Dragcu placed the blade of his weapon at Dumbledore's throat, "Any last words old fool?" Dragcu hissed.

"Just one beast," Dumbledore quickly raised his palm in front of Dragcu's face, " REDUCTO!" The red ball slammed Dragcu in the face and launched him backwards a few feet. Dumbledore smirked at the still form of Dragcu before him, smoke still rising from his face, but the smirk was wiped off his face when McGonagall walked up and slapped him across the face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DUMBLEDORE?!" She shrieked.

Dumbledore stared at McGonagall in shock, "He was corrupting those first year students, and look around us! I don't know what these runes do but they are obviously dark. I had to stop him."

Flitwick then walked up to Dumbledore as well, "Dumbledore we already had those runes checked out. They would have helped the schools wards and made it safer for everyone. BUT YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO WORK THEM YOU BASTARD!"

Dumbledore frowned at this but a look of shock came to his face as a familiar voice spoke, "Good thing I ain't dead yet then isn't it? It will take more than a reducto to the face to kill me Dumbledork." Everyone spun around to see Dragcu standing next to the wall he was originally working on before the whole thing started. "I think I should activate these runes to prove my innocence, and then I am going to tear you apart Dumbledore, slowly." Dragcu turned around and made a final slash in one of the runes as Dumbledore ran forth trying to stop him, but it was too late. All the runes began to glow in a rainbow of colors and seemed to pulse with power. This lasted for a few seconds before they faded and vanished into the walls as if they were never there to begin with, and then the whole castle shook for a few minutes before it stopped. "There it is done, all four hundred wards back up and running. Be warned all those with a Dark Mark on your arms, I wouldn't leave the school if I was you, because you won't be getting back in." Dragcu stated grimly.

Dumbledore began shake with rage, "Are you all mad? You have let this beast alter and add wards to Hogwarts! YOU FOOLS! I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS DARK PLACE HERE AND NOW! YOU HAVE ALL DAMNED YOURSELVES BY TRUSTING THIS, THING! FAWKES!" With that Fawkes appeared and Dumbledore grabbed hold of the phoenixes tail and disappeared in a gout of flames.

Everyone, even Dragcu looked in shock at this, "Well, that was certainly unexpected." Harry was heard to mutter.

Dragcun: Well here we go, chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed this.

(Dragcu suddenly walks up) Hey Dragcu, who is firebird-fenix? He sounds familiar?

Dragcun: Hmm? O, well if he is who I think he is it doesn't surprise me he sounds familiar to you. Seeing hoe he technically was one of maybe 50 people who saw you get started.

Dragcu: Say what??

Dragcun: (sigh) Well you originally started out as a character for a role playing game that was started inside a fee online game I play called Tribal Wars. Firebird-fenix was the one to start it and I made you up to play along, after awhile you morphed into what you are now,

Dragcu: So, my beginnings are from a nerd, who was playing a nerd game, which was made nerdier by a role playing game made in a game?

Dragcun: Well, ya basically.

(Dragcu falls backwards and curls up in the fetal position) Dragcu: Must find my happy place, must find my happy place, MUST FIND MY HAPPY PLACE!!!!!!

(A large sweatdrop starts to fall down Dragcun's face) Dragcun: Well, while I find my creation here a therapist, please Read and Review ya'll. Till next time.


	4. How it Began part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

Dragcun: Well, I'm back. And I actually found Dragcu a therapist. Hard to believe there was only one therapist in the world who treated large half-dragon, magical creatures, but there ya go. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter and I hopefully won't have to run from any angry mobs (gives off a nervous chuckle as he looks around). Anyway, here it is, and hopefully ya'll will like my strange little story.

In the Great Hall…..

All was quiet for a few moments after Dumbledore left, and then all the sudden pure chaos erupted in the Great Hall as students began to shout conversations at each other, plate fell to the floor and shattered, a few first years huddled together scared since they had no clue what was going on. The professor's tried to regain control but is seemed hopeless, till a single voice could be heard bellowing, "SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to see Dragcu heavily leaning on his Naginata. He used his Naginata as a walking stick as he shambled over in front of the Head Table, "I understand this is a confusing moment but the chaos is completely uncalled for. While I said I was here to bring chaos now is not the time, finish your meals, get to your classes, and let the teachers handle this situation. Your jobs as students are to learn and be prepared for the future, as you all know Voldemort is back and you must be ready. So get to it you bunch of wet noodles!"

With that, to everyone's surprise, the entire Hall expect for Harry, Hermione, and the teachers got up and left quietly. When the doors to the Great Hall closed Dragcu let out a sigh before falling face first on the ground, in the next second Harry and Hermione were lifting him up as McGongall approached.

"Is he alright? Do you need to take him to the Hospital Wing?" McGongall asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head negatively, "Despite how he acted, those two reductos he took still would have took a lot out of him. They probably hurt a lot to. A few Pepper-up Potions and he should be fine. But what I would like to know is what will happen now. Seeing how Dumbledore left I have little doubt the Prophet will soon have a few words to say about all this."

"I don't know, since I am the Deputy Headmaster I should have received control over all the wards in the school once Dumbledore left, but I haven't received control. So that means someone else has, but who is the question." McGongall said with a sigh. Everyone looked at Dragcu as they heard him mumble something.

Hermione leaned over a bit, "What was that Dragcu? Please speak up."

"The wards, the ancient contract has been reestablished, the true owner of the castle in control now." With that Dragcu lost consciousness.

"What did he mean, 'the ancient contract has been reestablished' and 'the true owner of the castle in control'?" McGongall asked confusedly.

Harry looked confused as well, "I am not sure, you have to remember that Dragcu was here with the Four Founders when they started so he knows a lot of things that have been forgotten, and when he wakes up we can ask him. For now though, I am getting him to the Hospital Wing and letting Dragcu get some rest."

With that Harry and Hermione both took Dragcu up to the Hospital Wing where a very stern looking mother hen known as Madam Pomfrey. She immediately took Dragcu and laid him on a bed and started to force Pepper-Up potions down his throat muttering about how at least it wasn't Harry this time. Hermione chuckled when she heard that and couldn't help but agree; all the while Harry was blushing about the comment. He blushed more when Ron ran into the room and fell over laughing at what Madame Pomfrey was saying.

Dragcu slowly began to push himself up with a groan of pain, "Damn, that old coot can really throw a Reducto. That hurt…..a lot." He was heard mumbling.

"Well what did you expect Dragcu? While Dumbledore may be a manipulative bastard, but he is still one of the most powerful wizards in the world." Hermione said.

McGongall was shocked that Hermione of all people was disrespecting Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, you will not disrespect Dumbledore while I am here!" She promptly told one of her favorite students.

"Hold on McGongall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are well within their rights to disrespect that old coot. After what he did to them I would have said worse." Dragcu said with a slight growl.

"What do you mean?" McGongall asked cautiously.

Dragcu turned to Harry with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Story time again?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry just smiled as he nodded his, which caused Dragcu to jump up in joy. Which also lead to Dragcu holding his ribs in pain.

"Dragcu, sometimes you're an idiot you know that?" Hermione told Dragcu.

"Yup, I know, but ya'll love me anyway. HAHAHA, ow, ow, ow, OW!!" Dragcu cried holding his ribs.

McGongall shook her head and waved her wand turning a few of the beds into comfortable chairs for everyone. "How about we all sit down and you start from the beginning of this summer. I am not fully aware of what happened but I know that Albus was greatly agitated about three months into the summer." she said as she sat down.

Dragcu glanced over to Harry, "At that time I was still in the Void, so Harry will have to tell you what happened. This is going to be a long story one way or the other so we might want to get a few drinks in here if Pomfrey will allow it." Dragcu said while sending one serious puppy dog pout in Madame Pomfrey's direction.

Madame Pomfrey stood firm for a few seconds before she finally gave in, "Alright, but tea ONLY! Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads to this, not wanting to anger the school nurse since who knows what horrible things she could do to you when you where under her care. It was then that Harry began his side of what happened earlier in the summer.

-Flashback-

Harry Potter, for lack of a better way to put it, had a shitty year. All year he had nightmares that not only deprived him of his much needed sleep, but also turned out to be a link into the mind of the most feared Dark Lord in England, Lord Voldemort. As if all this wasn't enough at the end of his last school year he had a vision of his Godfather, Sirius Black, one of the only people Harry really considered family, being tortured by Voldemort. Harry and some of his friends ran to Sirius's rescue only to find that it was a trap to get a prophecy that only Harry or Voldemort could get, and of course Voldemort wasn't going to get it himself so the trap was set, and Harry walked right into it. Harry and his friends found themselves fighting for their lives against Voldemort's servants, the Death Eaters. They all fought valiantly and held them off till help from the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Unfortunately one of the members of the Order was Sirius, and during the fight he fell through the Veil of Death, a ancient artifact that origins was unknown, all that was known was that once you went in you never came out. After the fight which ended with Voldemort's failed attempt at possessing Harry, Harry found out the prophecy said that only Harry could kill Voldemort, but the same could not be said for Harry.

To put it lightly, Harry was pissed at all that had happened. After he was forced back to the Dursley's he grieved for awhile about the death of Sirius, he blamed himself for awhile before he realized that he was not really to blame. If anyone was to blame it was Voldemort, Bellatirx, and Snape. Harry was sitting in his bed planning his revenge against those three when he heard a tapping noise at his window, he quickly ran to his window to open it before his Uncle Vernon came in screaming and while he expected a owl, or on the off chance his owl Hedwig who was currently staying at Ron's so that Vernon wouldn't try to kill her, he was surprised to see a falcon which bore the Gringotts seal around its neck.

"Why is Gringotts sending me a letter?" Harry wondered as he removed the letter attached to the hawk's leg. When he removed it he noted that the hawk stayed, "Probably waiting for a reply." Harry figured.

Harry opened the letter and a small ball fell out of it, Harry picked up the orb and saw it was about the size of a marble and seemed o be made of a mix of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry placed the ball on his bed as he read the letter.

Mr. Harry Potter,

We here at Gringotts express or most sincere apologizes for the recent death of you Godfather, one Sirius Orion Black. His will was activated and you are named one of the beneficiaries of the will. As such you are reacquired to come to Gringotts in tomorrow at 4:00 p.m. sharp to receive your inheritance. As you may feel you do not want to gain anything from you Godfathers death you should be aware that if you (and it must be you personally, no one can stand in for you) do not show up everything you would have received would go to the Malfoy family (specially one Mr. Draco Malfoy) since they are the closest relation by blood to Mr. Black who has members in the family that are currently not wanted by the law. The small ball that is in this letter is a portkey that will bring you to Gringotts at 11:00 a.m.; this is because we are aware that traveling is a slight danger to you and that the Manager of Gringotts, Grimtooth, wishes to speak with you before the will reading. Please be ready at the requested times Mr. Potter.

Signed,

Glimdrum

Head Accountant of the Most Ancient and Noble Black Family

Harry sat back on his bed in shock at what he had read. Glimdrum was right that he did not want to benefit from Sirius's death, but he was sure as hell not going to let those bloody Malfoy's get anything. Harry turned to where the hawk was but saw it had left, "It must have just wanted to make sure I read the letter." Harry realized, it was then that Harry noticed that another bird had flown into his room, a large Eagle Owl this time. Harry removed the letter and read it.

Harry, I just found out about the will reading of Sirius, I can not stress this enough but you MUST NOT GO. The Order can not insure your safety if you go, please trust me in this. Do not worry though I will go for you and insure that whatever you may receive will be placed in your vault. I hope your having a good summer.

Dumbledore

Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, etc.

Harry just stood there for a few minutes before his whole body began to shake. His fist clenched and the letter burst into flames in his hand. "How dare he!" Was all Harry thought. "He ignores me the whole year and expects me to trust him? And he of all people should know that only I can be there, the goblins told me that specifically. Well, screw Dumbledore. I am going to that will reading and that's the end of it. Now all I need to get ready."

So Harry thought for a few moments before he decided what course of action to take. He got up and headed downstairs to speak to his uncle. As he expected his uncle was sitting in his overly large chair watching TV, Dudley was most likely out with his gang terrorizing a group of four year olds. He stood in front of his uncle, who in turn started to turn a lovely shade of puce before Harry started to speak.

"Uncle Vernon, I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell hate your guts as well. However it has recently come to my attention that I may have a chance to get out of your house forever, and never come back. To do this I need you or Aunt Petunia to take me to get a suit to wear to a will reading, and then tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. I will be gone and, if I have any say in it, never come back. What do you say?" Harry asked in a very business like tone.

Vernon's face quickly lost its puce color and returned to normal as a look of utter bliss broke across his face. "To get you out of my house boy, I would give just about anything. A suit is a simple matter, we are leaving now." With that Vernon rose from his chair and actually began to skip towards the door with his car keys in hand. Later that day scientist would be trying to figure out why there was a series of small earthquakes in the area around Privet Drive and nowhere else.

About three hours later Harry found himself sitting in Vernon's car with his new suit in the back. Harry was mildly surprised that his Uncle had actually got him the best suit the store had in his size, though he was a bit embarrassed at the stares a bunch of women had given him, it reminded him of huger jackals looking at their next meal. After awhile they stopped at a red light and it was then that Vernon spoke to Harry, "Now listen here boy, I just spent my hard earned money on that suit in the back, not that a freak like you deserves it, but since it will get you out of my house it was money well spent. And I do mean it will get you out of my house, once you leave for that little freak meeting of yours you will not come back to my normal family. If you do I will kill you, am I clear boy?" Vernon spat out 'boy' like it was some type of poison, but Harry just nodded his head in agreement. Knowing full well his Uncle was dead serious. Vernon saw the nod and smiled as he drove the rest of the way home, humming a jolly tune as he went.

-The Next Day-

Harry looked at his clock; it was 10:58, almost time. Harry grabbed the ball and waited, he thought back on all that had happened recently and smiled, for some reason he knew a great change was coming, now all he had to do was wait to see what the future held. It was then he felt the familiar, and very uncomfortable, feeling of something hooking his navel and the room began to spin, "Time for a change." Harry thought gleefully as the room and House he hated disappeared.


	5. One of Four and a Meeting Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

Inside Hogwarts Hospital Wing…

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall's teacup shook due to the Professor's white-knuckle grip on the cup. He was mildly surprised the cup hadn't shattered yet, "Must be one heck of a charm on that cup." He thought.

"So from what you have told me so far, not only did that, I can barely call him a man, uncle of yours threaten to kill you, but Dumbledore lied to you about him going in your place, a thing that all wizards now the goblins won't allow." McGonagall said, barely speaking above a whisper.

Harry nodded his head before he took a sip of his tea. "Yes Professor, he did. I don't think he counted on the goblins specifically telling me I had to be there. So he thought I would believe him as an obedient child. But hey, everyone makes mistakes, right Dragcu….Dragcu?"

Hearing no response everyone turned towards the chair Dragcu was sitting in to see only a folded piece of paper in the seat. Hermione pick the paper up and unfolded it, when she did everyone heard Dragcu's voice, "Sorry for leaving all the sudden but I suddenly remembered some people I need to go see. Since I am sure McGonagall has some questions for me just have her write what time would be convenient for her I will be at her office at that time. Thanks all, see ya'll soon. Signed Dragcu. P.S. please don't write on the mouth, that would hurt."

Harry looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face, "What did he mean 'don't write on the mouth."?

Hermione simply turned the paper around, her eyes shining with mirth, and then everyone laughed, for there protruding from the paper, was a mouth everyone assumed had spoken the message. McGonagall, still chuckling, took the paper and wrote something on it. When she lifted the pen the mouth spoke again, "Right, I'll see you at 10:30 tonight Professor McGonagall. And to those of you who laughed at this message." The paper then blew a raspberry at everyone before it burst into flames and disappeared.

"I wonder who Dragcu is going to see?" Ron wondered aloud.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before answering in unison, "I think we know."

Meanwhile on Privet Drive….

Many of the people who lived at Privet Drive, being the bunch of nosy people that they were, were currently staring out at Number 4 Privet Drive, only about five minutes ago a long black limousine with a green dragon painted on the hood pulled up in front of the house. Everyone watched as the side door opened and a young man stepped out, the young man was odd looking to the people of Privet Drive, with his shoulder length hair and the fact that his hair was gold with silver stripes and that one stripe in the middle was a dark green color. The man smiled pleasantly before he approached the door of Number Four and knocked.

After a few moments the obese form of Verne Dursley appeared at the door. Vernon took one look at the man, who had interrupted his day off, and his hair and immediately labeled him as a good-for-nothing and was about to tell him to go jump in front of a double-decker bus, but the man interrupted him.

"Good afternoon sir, I am Dragcu, a representative of one Mr. Harry Potter. I am here to thank you for the…..care, you have giving young master Harry. And to subsequently reward you for that care. May I come in sir?"

Vernon Dursley at the mention of the name 'Harry Potter' turned a dark purple color, but at the mention of a reward that color instantly disappeared and a pleasant smile appeared on his face. "Why of course Mr. Dragcu, I completely forgot my manners, please do step in, how is young Harry by the way? I always cared for that boy as if he was my own son." Vernon gushed as he gestured Dragcu in.

"Well, if you're trying to see who dies faster, by abuse and starvation, or smothering and obesity then I will believe the 'care for him as my own son' comment." Dragcu thought to himself as he stepped in.

Vernon lead Dragcu to the living room, after both were seated Vernon leaned forward, obviously eager to hear what he was getting. Dragcu just sat back in his chair and smirked. "Well Mr. Dursley, I must say you have a lovely home." Dragcu commented.

"What? O, my home, yes, yes. Petunia just loves a clean and beautiful home. Now what was this reward I heard about?" Vernon asked quickly.

"Right, right, sorry, forgot for a moment, anyway, before you get you reward I need you to sign this." Dragcu said as he pushed a piece of paper forward to Vernon. "It is a simple form that says that you forfeit all say in Harry's life. It also states that Harry will not visit this residence as long as you and your family live here. Master Harry for some odd reason wanted that last part added, don't know why." Dragcu said with a shrug as he handed Vernon a pen.

Vernon quickly signed the paper and handed it back to Dragcu, "Now the reward?" Vernon asked impatiently.

"Of course, if you would step outside in the backyard, it is beginning air dropped in your backyard." Dragcu said with a nod. Vernon jumped up and ran out the back door, Dragcu was surprised that the man could run, none the less fit through the door. With a shrug Dragcu followed Vernon out, "By the way Vernon, were is your son and wife?" Dragcu called out to him.

"Petunia is out shopping and Dudley will be home soon." Vernon hollered back as he gazed at the sky.

Dragcu smiled evilly at that, "Perfect." Dragcu said, and he then snapped his fingers. At that a large pile of cow manure dropped right on top of Vernon.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?!" Vernon managed to get out in between dry heaving and gagging from the smell.

"It's called fertilizer you fat stupid man. A growing tree needs it." Dragcu said as he snapped his fingers again.

Vernon suddenly stiffened and fear entered his eyes, "Your one of those freaks! What have you done to me?" Vernon whimpered out as he realized he couldn't move.

Dragcu shrugged, "Its quite simple really, I am turning you into a tree. But don't worry, the curse can be broken." Vernon eyes showed relieve even as his legs slowly enlarged and fuse together as his skin turned to bark and his feet became roots that dug into the ground. "Yes, the curse and be removed if the winner of the Miss America Beauty Pageant says that "Vernon Dursley is insanely hot and I would love to jump his bones." in those exact words, after they have seem a picture of you and are told the truth of how you treated Harry. If that happens you will be turned back."

The hope that had appeared in Vernon's eyes quickly went away as he realized that he was, completely and utterly screwed. Dragcu watched in amusement as Vernon tried to spit out what would have been an obviously vile thing to say but couldn't as his mouth had turned into a large bump on what was soon to be a very round tree. Vernon really began to panic when his fingers started to enlarge and become pink peaches, and his head started to sprout branches. After another two minutes Dragcu walked up to the now 'Vernon tree' and plucked one of the many peaches that was growing on its branches, "Figures, an ass of a man gives off ass shaped fruits when he is turned to a tree. Well, that's one down, three to go." Dragcu smiled and turned back towards the house and walked in humming a merry little tune as he tossed the peach up in the air and caught it with his other hand.

Back at Hogwarts…

"So who do you think he went to see?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"I'll tell you later Ron; right now I think we should get back to what happened at Gringotts." Hermione said.

McGonagall nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, Harry please continue."

"Alright Professor, well, after the portkey activated…."

(Flashback to Gringotts)

Harry fell forward and smashed is nose on the stone floor of what he assumed was Gringotts. He stood up rubbing his nose when he saw a familiar Goblin walking up to him. "Hey Griphook, how have you been?"

"I have been very well Mr. Potter, thank you for asking, but how did you know it was me?" Griphook asked quietly.

"Well it's kind of hard to forget one of the first magical races I meet. Plus I had to laugh at how much you seemed to enjoy tormenting Hagrid, he is a good friend but that was a lovely shade of green he turned. And please call me Harry." Harry said with a laugh.

"I can only call you by your first name of you are a friend of the Goblin race. It is interesting though that you choose to refer to Goblins as a 'magical race'. Most of your kind sees us as little more than trained animals. I hope you don't think it will get you far with us, but it is an interesting thing to note about you. Follow me please." With that Griphook turned and walked away as a slightly confused Harry followed him, wondering why Griphook seemed to think he was trying something with the Goblins.

"Is it alright if I call you Griphook then? Or should I call you something else?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Griphook is fine Mr. Potter." Griphook answered without looking back.

After a while of walking Griphook lead Harry to the largest doors Harry had ever seen, "They must be nearly sixty feet tall!" Harry thought to himself. And if the doors shear size wasn't impressive enough the fact that they seemed to be made of solid gold and silver would have almost assuredly finished that, but again each door was intricately carved, showing what appeared to be many different creatures, one goblin, centaurs, house elves, a few basilisk, and dragons. All the creatures on the door were obviously very old, all except one, it appeared to be the only human on the door, his hair was down to his shoulders and he had a large scar in the shape of a question mark over his left eye, he was also holding two swords, one being what looked like a old English short sword and the other appeared to be a Katana. Harry continued to gaze at the door when he heard Griphook speak to him, "Mr. Potter, I understand you humans don't get to see the door of the Ancient Ones that often, but Grimtooth is waiting for us."

Harry shook his head to help clear it before turning to Griphook, "Sorry about that Griphook, the is beautiful, who are all those on it anyway?"

"Those, Mr. Potter, would be the Ancient Ones, magical beings that have lived for over two thousand years. They are greatly respected among all magical races, except for you wizards that is." Griphook said as the doors slowly opened giving off barely a sound.

"You would think that I would have read about a wizard who lived to be over two thousand years old, Hermione will go nuts when she hears that." Harry said as they waited.

Griphook turned to Harry and looked at him with a glare that could melt metal, "No wizard has ever lived that long, if you are speaking about the figure on the door that resembled you humans you should know he was as human as I am. That was the Ancient One Dragcu, a hero among the Goblin people. I would suggest you not say what you said again, most Goblins would kill you for it."

I am sorry Griphook, I did not mean to offend you." Harry said as he did a little bow.

"……Alright, I suppose it was a understandable mistake. Just be careful what you say around other Goblins, especially since you're a Potter, Dragcu is a bit of a touchy subject since he disappeared nearly two hundred years ago while he was with your family." Griphook said as he started to walk away since the doors had opened.

"Why was he with my family?" Harry asked.

"He was the Potter family guardian. Don't you know that?" Griphook asked quizzically as he looked back as they walked forward.

""No I didn't, I honestly know next to nothing about my family except for a few bits and pieces I was told about my Mum and Dad." Harry said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well you would have learned more if you had answered the previous summons Mr. Potter." A new, and rather agitated by the sound of it, voice said causing Harry to see a mean looking Goblin seated at a large throne in front of him. Harry Looked around and saw Goblin soldiers, all armed to the teeth, looking menacingly at him.

Mr. Potter, I introduce you to Manager Grimtooth, Head Manager of Gringots, and heir to the Goblin Throne.

"Well, this can't be good." Harry thought as the Goblin in front of him fingered a large, wicked looking knife.

To be continued…..

Dragcun: Well, so ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And until next time….(is interrupted by the sound of a chainsaw cranking)

(Dragcun slowly turns towards a wooden door that suddenly appeared, a few moments later a chainsaw tears a huge hole in the door where Dragcu sticks his head through)

Dragcu: HERE'S DRAGCU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Dragcu breaks the rest of the door away as he chases Dragcun around in circles wildly swinging the chainsaw)

Dragcun: CRAP HE IS PISSED MORE THAN I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! O-WELL YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO READ AND REVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!(Dragcun runs off with Dragcu right behind him)


	6. A Goblin's Wrath and A Fat Boy's Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

(Dragcun is glaring at Dragcu while fingering his katana)

Dragcu: What's your problem?

Dragcun: O, I don't know, maybe the fact you chased me for six HOURS WITH A DAMN CHAINSAW!!!!!!

Dragcu: Well, that was your own fault. Letting Dumbledore knock me around two chapters ago, please.

(Dragcu snaps his fingers a cruise liner appears above Dragcu and falls on him)

Dragcun: Behold, the power of the author. Anyway, on with the story.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Harry stood and watched as the goblin before him leaned back and forth in his chair as he twirled the knife in is hands, suddenly the knife was slammed down into the desk between them.

"In all my years, I have seen some pompous wizards Mr. Potter. But never before has a wizard ever, EVER, dared to ignore as many summons as we have sent you. WE HAVE SENT YOU A SUMMONS EVERY TWO MONTHS SINCE YOUR ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY!!! According to Article 2789, section 5, subsection C, sub-subsection beta of the Goblin-Wizard treaty of 1634, we are well within our rights to take everything from your vaults Mr. Potter." The goblin ranted while jabbing one of his long fingers into Harry's chest repeatably, "However, due to your families past services to the Goblin Nation I am honor bound to hear what you have to say for yourself Mr. Potter. I do not expect much from you though; in fact the only thing I expect is for you to give me an excuse to skin you alive in my office, so that I will have the pleasure of watching the 'boy-who-lived' scream in agony as he slowly bleeds to death while he has his entrails slowly pulled out of him." Grimtooth said as he sat back in his chair and watched Harry.

"Well, Lord Grimtooth, I understand your anger, but I don't think you can say I ignored the summons since I never knew they existed before today." Harry tried to calmly state.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Grimtooth spat in obvious rage.

"Lord Grimtooth, before yesterday I have never received a single letter from Gringotts in my life." Harry quickly stated since he say Grimtooth's hand slide ever closer to the knife dug in the desk.

Grimtooth took a deep breath and sat there with his eyes closed for a moment before he spoke. "Mr. Potter, do you think us stupid? Maybe ignorant, or perhaps you think of us as a bunch of inbred retards. Well, you can get that thought out of your mind right now, because we have records that say not only did you get the summons, but that you opened EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM AS WELL!" Grimtooth screamed.

Harry by this point was getting tired of being yelled at, "Lord Grimtooth, I did not come here to be yelled at by you. As I told you I received the first letter from Gringotts yesterday. I do not know how your records can say what they do but they are wrong."

Grimtooth smiled evilly at Harry, "Well then Mr. Potter, we have an easy way of settling this one and for all." Grimtooth opened a drawer in the desk and moved some things around till he pulled out a clear crystal. "This, Mr. Potter, is a goblin truth crystal. Its used is as simple as walking, you merely have to hold it in your hand and state your story. If the crystal glows you're telling the truth, if it turns black you are lying. And if you're lying, as I am sure you are, then we have it in our rights to strip you of everything in your vaults and arrest you as an enemy of the Goblin Nation. Still want to go through with this Mr. Potter?" Grimtooth said with a smirk as he offered the crystal to Harry, obviously thinking Harry wouldn't do it.

But he and every other goblin in the room was surprised when Harry snatched the crystal from Grimtooth's clawed hand. "I have never to my knowledge ever received a letter from Gringotts in my life until yesterday." Harry stated and to every goblin in the rooms surprise the crystal glowed brightly.

Grimtooth stared at the crystal in open mouth shock before he eyes narrowed in rage, "SLACKJAW GET YOUR SCRAWNY PALE GREEN ASS IN HERE NOW!!!!" Grimtooth bellowed.

Nearly three seconds later a small goblin came running in caring a book that was nearly as big as he was. He set the large book in front of Grimtooth and pulled out a large set of eyeglasses that covered most of the small goblins face before he opened the book and flipped through a few pages. "Here it is Master Grimtooth. The records here…" Grimtooth shoved Lockjaw out of the way and scanned the page, all the while his eyes opening wider. Grimtooth glanced up at Harry and back at the book before speaking, "Mr. Potter, as much as I hate to say it, I must apologize for my previous actions. Something I don't understand is happening. This book before me is one of the books that records all letters sent and received by Gringotts, know, one of things it does is that it records who opens the before mentioned letters now take a look at this Mr. Potter and you may understand my confusion." Grimtooth solemnly turned the book to face Harry who approached it.

Harry walked up and looked down at the book; the entire two pages was filled with the same thing, "Summons to Mr. Harry James Potter-opened by Mr. Harry James Potter". Harry looked up in shock at Grimtooth who gestured for him to turn the pages, Harry did and found that the next ten pages was filled with the same thing, Harry was know beyond confused.

"Lord Grimtooth, your crystal said I was saying the truth about not having received a letter from Gringotts before know yet this book says otherwise, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Mr. Potter, unless….get me Mindsoother in here." Grimtooth ordered a nearby guard.

The guard bowed and rushed out the door and returned ten minutes later with a goblin in a long white robe hobbling behind him. The goblin in the robe bowed to Grimtooth, "What can humble Mindsoother do for Master Grimtooth we do wonder." The odd goblin muttered.

Harry gave Grimtooth a funny look. In response Grimtooth merely shrugged his shoulders, "Mindsoother is the best mind healer we have, he is a bit odd but he is better than any human mind healer." He said to Harry before he turned to Mindsoother, "I want you to check out Mr. Potters mind Mindsoother. Some odd details have recently arisen and I want to see if anyone has been messing with his mind."

Mindsoother looked at Harry and hobbled over and placed his clawed hands on the sides of Harry's head, "Mr. Potter needs to relax now he does. We take care of this yes we do. See if someone muddled your head we will."

Harry leaned back and let Mindsoother do whatever it was he was doing, after what seemed like only five minutes to Harry Mindsoother jumped back and began to speak rapidly to Grimtooth, "This bad Master Grimtooth, baddy, bad, bad! His mind muddled it has been, more then once be it muddled, far too many times for me to count it be. I not be sure if all his mind memories can ever be brought back."

Grimtooth nodded his head to this, "Can you at least tell me who all did it Mindsoother?"

Mindsoother started to wring his hands, "That too be hard to say since so many muddled with his mind as well. Some caused by a fat, screechy, red haired one, others caused by little, screechy, red haired one, and more caused by wrinkly, twinkly, long beard. But so much be done it hard to say who all be doing the doing. I do what I can be doing, but only time truly heal all the muddling in his mind, if even that. But even more than that, his mind also muddled by many, many potions. I know not what they be, just that they be there."

Grimtooth nodded solemnly, "Thank-you Mindsoother, you are dismissed." Mindsoother bowed and hobbled out leaving a very shell shocked Harry and a seemingly very aggravated Grimtooth. "Well, Mr. Potter, know that we know you have not been ignoring us on purpose, but know we have new problems. As I am sure you understood Mindsoother says that it appears your mind has been oblivated and who knows what else, the potions also add another level of issues that will have to be addressed." Grimtooth sighed and leaned back against his chair. "I might as well give you what I was supposed to. You see Mr. Potter, Sirius Black's will had a section in it that stated that we were to check on the Potter Will, imagine our surprise to find it was never executed as it was supposed to. You see Mr. Potter, the late Mrs. Potter, your mother, left a box that was to be given to you on your twelve birthday, but obviously was not. We have the box and I now give it to its true owner. While you look over the boxes contents I and my guards will leave to give you some privacy, and begin seeing to some things about what we have found out. I will return in about thirty minutes Mr. Potter." With that Grimtooth and the guards all left Harry in the room with only a small plain wooden box in front of him.

Harry was still shocked to find his mind had been wiped and that he was under the influence of potions, but

he was even more shocked when he was told of his mothers box, and here it was, right in front of him, and

yet he couldn't bring himself to open it. Here in front of him, was something his mother touch, not only touched but apparently prepared for him incase something happened to her. His eyes widened at that, the whole reason his mother made this box was for him to open in case she couldn't tell him about whatever was in it, he had to open it, if only to honor that single purpose. With shaking hand he reached forward and undid the simple latch that kept the box closed and opened the lid. Inside was two rings, one much larger than the other but both bearing a large emerald with an engraved fox running around the gem. Under the rings was a folded piece of paper, Harry moved the rings and picked up the paper and unfolded, the paper turned out to be a letter.

Dearest Harry,

If you're reading this it means that your father and I have died. I do wish it was not so but in life something's can not be avoided. I hope you have enjoyed your life with Sirius and/or Remus, or whoever you have been staying with. Dumbledore tried to convince me that I should send you to my sister Petunia, like I would do that, my sister if you have not been told hates all things magic. We used to be best friends till it was found out that I was a witch, she then took to hating me, but that is nether here nor there. Anyway, the two rings in the box are the Potter Family Rings, the larger one is for you and the smaller one is for your future wife. Your father thought it would be a good idea to place them in this incase someone tried to hide them from you, we think Dumbledore has something in mind for you but we don't know what, that is why we decided to hide the rings. I normally would let you decide if you wanted to become the Head of the Potter family, but I must ask you to do it. You see, for centuries the Potter family had a guardian by the name of Dragcu, however he disappeared nearly two hundred years ago. During one of my experiments with magic I found him! He has been trapped in a place I call 'The Void' all this time. I was unable to open a door to 'The Void' but I was able to make a window and 'crack the window open a little', if you would, so we could speak. I found out that Dragcu was walking around the Potter Family garden when someone cast an unknown spell on Dragcu and he was cast into that hell hole. 'The Void' truly is a awful place Harry, but that is why you must become Head of the Potter Family, I was unable to open a doorway into 'The Void' to free Dragcu, but you can. My research has shown that once a new Lord Potter is chosen, a 'magical backlash' will happen, when that happens you will have twenty-four hours to call Dragcu back into service of the Potter family, if you do this Dragcu will be free of 'The Void' and able to help you if need be. Please Harry, free Dragcu, he has become a good friend of your father and I during the times we have spoken. I hope you find a lovely girl to marry Harry I just wish I was there to see my little boy grow up. But I was apparently not to be, but I hope your life goes well, remember your father and I will always watch over you.

Love Lily Potter, your mother

Harry sat back with tears in his eyes, and he realized he had more reasons to blast a hole in Dumbledore thanks to his mother's letter. But more than that he had something to do, his mother asked him to help free Dragcu, and he was. Standing up he walked over to the doors to the office and looked out to see the guards at the door.

"Go get Lord Grimtooth please. Tell him I may have found a way to bring Dragcu back." Harry said.

Both Goblins looked at Harry in shock at first, but then looked at each other and ran off as fast as they could. Harry smiled and walked back to the letter his mother had written, "Soon Dragcu will be back if mom is right. And then with his help, there will be hell to pay in a lot of people's future." Harry thought as he sat back in his chair and waited while he fingered the two rings.

-Back in the Present at Privet Drive-

Dudley Dursley had just come home, he angry that some little red headed bitch had said no to his advances. All he had wanted to do was feel her up, but she had the nerve to slap him. Well, he would fix her, just like had those other girls who had told him no. And to make matters better for him his parents had influential friends who would make sure any rape charges against him would disappear, just like before. But for now he was hungry, so he headed into the kitchen for a snack, he was thinking something like three cheeseburgers, a bowl of ice cream, four Snicker Bars, and a big glass of almost-syrup-thanks-to-the-sugar sweet tea would do nice when he stopped in his tracks. For there sitting at the table was some strange man juggling a peach. Dudley saw the suit the man was wearing and decided it must be someone from his dad's workplace so he had better act nice. The man then noticed Dudley and smiled, "Ahh, Mr. Dudley Dursley, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man held out his hand and Dudley took it.

"You as well Mr…?" Dudley left it at that hoping the man would take the hint.

"O, of course, how rude of me, I am Mr. Dragcu from the 'Help for the Morbidly Obese Children of England Foundation'. I was sent here to offer you a chance to partake in a radical new procedure we have developed in hopes of helping you." Dragcu said with a smile.

"I am not obese, just big boned!" Dudley said stubbornly.

"Even whales have bones smaller that you, you great, fat turd." Dragcu thought barely able to keep the smile on his face. "If you say so Mr. Dudley, but if you take the procedure then it will surely help you with catching the eyes of the opposite sex." Dragcu said before he saw the confusion on Dudley's face.

Dudley's eyes suddenly brightened as he realized what Mr. Dragcu meant, "Okay Mr. Dragcu, I'll do, but can I eat that peach please? I am very hungry."

Dragcu eyed the peach before tossing it to Dudley only to run to the sink and throw up when Dudley devoured. But Dragcu stood up with a smirk when a loud thud was heard signifying that Dudley was out cold. "Now the fun begins fat boy, now the fun begins." Dragcu said with an evil smile.

Dudley wake up strapped to a metal table, first thing he noticed was that he was gagged and a lot of tubes were all over him and that Mr. Dragcu was attaching another tube next to his ankle.

Dragcu looked up and smiled at Dudley, "Well, the lard of fat awakes. Mr. Dudley I would like to thank you far agreeing to go through with this procedure. You are going to help a lot of people, but for future reference you really should ask what side affects will happen, for I didn't lie when I said the procedure would help you with the opposite sex, but I didn't say what sex, or species, you would be when it was done."

At that Dudley desperately tried to break free but could not, Dragcu watched smiling for a moment before he flipped a switch and a machine started up, Dudley watch in horror as a pale yellow fluid began to pour into the tubes and into a large bucket nearby, as more fluid poured out he started to get smaller, his skin started to turn brown and wrinkly, and to him, the worse thing was he could feel his 'package' shrink and seem to sink into the area between his legs. All the while Dragcu was laughing as it happened.

It took nearly thirty minutes for the procedure to be done, even Dragcu was surprised the boy had that much fat in him, but in the end strapped to the table was a obviously female house elf.

"Well, Dudley, or should I say Twinkle, the procedure was a success. You can now help the House Elf populace relief stress, and reproduce, for you see, you are fully capable of bearing young, and you can do it in half the time, where it would take a normal female House Elf six months you can do it in three. Have fun." With that Dragcu snapped his fingers and a screaming House Elf disappeared. "Two down, two to go." Dragcu muttered with a smirk.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Dragcun: Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. You all know the usual stuff, Read and Review please. Till next time. And I have no idea of the 'Help for the Morbidly Obese Children of England Foundation' actually exists; I looked and couldn't find anything so if it does I meant no offence and if asked I will alter that part, morbid obesity is a serious problem but as you can hopefully see it was meant to make of that lump of crap called Dudley Dursley.

(Dragcu crawls out from under the cruise ship and grabs Dragcun's arm)

Dragcu: I am so going to kill you for that. (Dragcu loses consciousness.

-Edited changes- A review from happylady made me realize I forgot to had a small part about Dudley being a rapist into the story. In my opinion it is not hard to believe that Dudley would turn into one very easily so he has in my story, this is why I he deserves what I have and will have done to him. It is what I feel should happen to all rapist and pedophiles, some call it harsh and cruel, but I call it payback. And yes, I am a sadistic bastard about some things.-Edited changes-


	7. A Will is Read

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

(Dragcun is sitting in a chair with Dragcu on a bed in a full body-cast nearby)

Dragcun: Well, were back, and Dragcu, as you can see(or read in this case), needed to learn a few more lessons since last time. I thought I made you smart enough to where you would have stopped after you had the Statue of Liberty dropped on you, I guess not.

Dragcu: Mmpe Buglurh wuhaf wurs uvor seel uug becard.

(Translation: The Beluga Whale was over kill you bastard)

Dragcun: No I don't think the Beluga Whale was over kill, you were coming after me with an axe. I think my actions were quite justifiable.

Dragcu: Durf sek uun wif urt.

(Translation: Just get on with it.)

Dragcun: Good idea my badly injured friend. On with the story!

(Dragcun slaps Dragcu's arm causing Dragcu to shriek in pain)

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Harry was watching the light glint off the rings in his hand when the door burst open to reveal a very out of breath Grimtooth.

"If this is some kind of joke Mr. Potter I swear I will personally send you through all Nine Gates of Hell and back before I let you even consider dieing for good" Grimtooth huffed out.

In response Harry handed Grimtooth his mother's letter and waited for Grimtooth to finish reading it. Grimtooth read over the letter at least six times by Harry's count before Grimtooth started to laugh. Harry looked at Grimtooth with a worried expression, with a bit of fear because a goblin's laugh is damn creepy.

After Grimtooth calmed down he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter, if what the late Mrs. Potter has written here is true, then you will have a lot of gratitude from myself and many other Goblin's. As you may have been told the Ancient One Dragcu is a hero among Goblins. His disappearance almost sparked another Goblin Rebellion; his return will almost assuredly ensure that the Goblin Nation will declare war on Voldemort!" Grimtooth exclaimed.

Now Harry really looked confused so Grimtooth explained some more, "Mr. Potter, when Ancient One Dragcu went missing the many goblins wanted blood. However our king at the time decided that instead we would withdraw from all wizarding affairs except that of banking for them until Dragcu's fate was discovered and if he was dead his murder or murderers handed to us for justice. That stopped another pointless Goblin Rebellion and saved many lives. But if Dragcu comes back, Dragcu will almost assuredly feel obligated to declare a war between himself and Voldemort and any who follow him for the murders of your parents, and the Goblin Nation will follow any decision he makes, even if that meant going to war against the entire planet."

Harry's eye brightened at this as he wondered if this may be how he was to beat Voldemort, but then a thought crossed his mind, "Lord Grimtooth, you said the Goblin King said that if Dragcu was found dead his murder or murderers was to be brought to the goblins for justice, but what if he had died of natural causes?" he asked.

At this Grimtooth fell over and rolled around in laughter. Harry looked at this and had the feeling he had asked a dumb question by goblin standards. It took awhile but Grimtooth finally calmed down and sat back in his chair, "Mr. Potter, Ancient One Dragcu, he is a very special case. While I am not at liberty to tell you about his past, since that would be Dragcu's business, I can tell you that death by natural causes is not possible for Dragcu, if he was found dead it would have had to be murder."

Harry just shook his head to show he understood, even though he didn't, "So what do I have to do to become Head of the Potter Family any?"

At this Grimtooth frowned, "Normally you could accept it now, unless there are any special demands for being the Head of the Potter House, however, your magical guardian has said you can not accept that title till he agrees to it."

Harry slammed his fist down onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in, "Who is my magical guardian and how can he declare that?" Harry asked furiously.

Grimtooth picked up a few papers on his desk and looked at them, "That would be Dumbledore, Mr. Potter. And unfortunately as your magical guardian he can declare that." Grimtooth suddenly smiled evilly, "However, I know the contents of Sirius Black's will, and if you are in attendance, Dumbledore will have no legal say over this matter."

Harry just sat back and smiled, "How soon till the will reading Lord Grimtooth?"

-At the will reading an hour later-

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the will reading room wondering where Harry was. They looked around at the people present and only saw the rest of the Weasleys, Draco Malfoy and his mother, and Remis Lupin and Tonks. Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed, she really wanted to speak to Harry alone but she had to figure a way to do so without Ginny or Mrs. Weasley hearing, but any further thoughts were interrupted by a Goblin and a figure in a black cloak entering the room. The cloaked person sat down near the back of the room and the Goblin went to the table in the front and set some papers down before speaking.

"I am the Head Accountant for the Most Noble and Ancient Black Family, Glimdrum. As I am sure you all are aware, we are here for the will reading of one Sirius Black. So if there is no one further coming we shall begin." The Goblin spoke as he pulled out a pensieve to begin.

But that was not to be for the doors burst open to reveal one Albus Dumbledore striding into the room, wearing bright orange robes with what appeared to be neon purple stars on them. "I apologize for being late, had a meeting I had to attend." Dumbledore said as if that would excuse everything, which to Hermione's disgust it did, with the wizards and witches in the room at least.

Glimdrum, however, was not pleased, "Mr. Dumbledore, sit down now or I will have you removed, I have no patience for your feeble excuses as to why you are late to a will reading that we clearly stated when it began. Especially since I am sure you could have postponed the meeting since most wizards and witches seem to believe that you fart gold bricks and burp fairy dust" Glimdrum continued to mutter something about pompous wizards in gay robes as he activated the pensieve everyone but Hermione and Ron, who both were trying very hard not to fall over laughing, seemed to display a large mixture of shock and outrage.

After Dumbledore sat down he looked back and noticed the hooded figure in the back. "Glimdrum, that man in the back, who is he and what business does he have here." Dumbledore demanded, obviously thinking the man did not belong here.

"That man's name, Mr. Dumbledore, is of no concern to you. But he is here since he is a beneficiary of the will. Now shut-up so we can begin." Glimdrum growled as he pressed a few runes on the pensieve. The pensieve began to glow signaling that Glimdrum had activated it, the life size shimmering image of Sirius Black rose from the bowl and seemed to look around before he spoke, "Alright, hello all. If you're seeing this then I must have kicked the bucket, keeled over, and just about any other saying you can think of. Hopefully I died doing something ether funny, insanely stupid, in the arms of at least four veela, or doing what I believed to be the right thing to do. But that's not why you're here; you're here to get stuff, so here we go. But one thing before we begin, when your part gets done you will have twenty seconds to leave the room before you are forcefully ejected unless I otherwise state, so, make sure you get out."

Sirius's image stopped for a moment to laugh while Draco Malfoy got up in outrage, "He can't do that!"

Glimdrum sighed in annoyance as he paused the image, "Mr. Malfoy, he can do this and if you don't sit down and shut up I will do so to you before hand. So sit." Glimdrum said menacingly as he pointed to Draco's seat. Draco sat down again while glaring at the Goblin.

Glimdrum restarted the image and the room was filled with Sirius's laughter again. "Sorry about that but I figure that young Malfoy just made an idiot of himself so we will get that part done first so the Goblin's won't skewer him, not that it would not be enjoyable to watch but I don't want the nice carpet in the will reading room to be stained. To Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, I cast both of you out of the Black Family, null your marriages, and fine your husbands ten thousand galleons for crimes against the Black family, enjoy. And to Draco Malfoy, I can't cast you out but you get a box, inside said box is forty two pictures of my rather hairy ass, you may kiss them all. And your twenty seconds start now." Sirius's image leaned back and looked at his wristwatch, while Narcissa and Draco both got up and ranted about how he couldn't do that. After twenty seconds Draco and Narcissa flew backwards through the door much to Glimdrum's amusement.

"I am guessing that the Malfoy's just saw what would happen if you don't leave, probably ranting about what I did but I really don't give a damn. First to Albus I-know-what-is-best-so-do-as-I-say-without-question Dumbledore. I leave you one Knut and two books, one being How To Stop Being A Interfering Old Bastard and the other incase you decide to ignore the first How To Commit Suicide For Retards. Do the world a favor and follow one of those, personally I would recommend the second one, but that's just me. Your twenty seconds start now." Sirius's image said with a glare. Dumbledore stood and quickly left the room saying he would be speaking to the bank manager about this. To everyone's confusion the person in the cloak laughed at that.

"Now on to the Weasleys. To Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley I leave each of you ten thousand Galleons that can not be returned on the stipulation that your mother and sister have no access to it, the reasons for that is between me and Harry who will find out about that later. But also, to Arthur, you get an interesting book I found when I was on the run, Cool Tech and How It Works, it explains a lot of muggle stuff and how it works. To Fred and George I leave all the notes and plans I have for the Marauder pranks, enjoy and bring laughter to the world. To Charlie, I leave twenty books of muggle legends on dragons, you would be surprised at how much they know about them Charlie so read them with an open mind. And to Bill I leave you a copy of the Black Families Tome of Wards and Curses. Apparently one of my ancestors had a job similar to you, the only stipulation is that you never share any information from the book except with any apprentice you take, and they must swear to never tall that information to anyone but their apprentice and so forth, some things are best left alone."

It was quite obvious that those five Weasleys were grateful for what Sirius did but also curious about what was going on between Ginny, Molly, and Sirius. But before they could think anymore on the subject Sirius spoke again, "To Molly and Ginny Weasley, I leave each of you two Sickles and a box that contains one book, the title of which I will keep private because I respect Arthur to much. And I am sorry Arthur but your family's twenty seconds start now and Ron does need to stay as I have his part separate from the rest." The image said with a sad smile. Arthur nodded his head towards the image as a sign of thanks and left followed by the rest of the Weasley clan, but not without Ginny and Molly glaring at the image of Sirius.

When the Weasleys had left Glimdrum paused the image again and nodded towards the back of the room, Ron, Hermione, Remis, and Tonks turned towards the cloaked figure as he removed his hood and they all gasped in surprise as the visage of Harry Potter was revealed to the room. "Hello everyone, how have you all been?" Harry asked with a smirk.

The next thing Harry knew he heard "HARRY!" being screamed by his best female friend and a brown missile flying into him and squeezing the life out of him, and if it wasn't for the fact that his back was to a wall he probably would have been on the ground. Harry chuckled as he looked down at Hermione. "I am glad to see you to Hermione but if you don't let go I think I might have to see a doctor about getting some ribs fixed." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione immediately let go while mumbling an apology and having her face turn tomato red in color. Harry laughed and motioned for Glimdrum to continue.

The image of Sirius Black began again, "Now that the Weasley family, minus Ron, has left I leave Remus thirteen thousand galleons and my beach home in Cuba. And no, you can't give them back, to Tonks I give the same amount of money, I reinstate you and your mother into the Black Family, and give you one piece of advice, MARRY THAT DAMN OLD WOLF ALREADY!!"

Harry and Hermione had a good laugh while Ron just shook his head and chuckled at the interesting shade of red that both mentioned parties turned at that. But they quickly quieted when Sirius continued, "I have something to inform you all before I hand out the last items on my list. Harry and Hermione are both under the influence of many potions and I believe they have been Obliviated as well. I am fairly certain Ron is under the same influences but I am not entirely sure. I discovered this information while Molly was staying at my home; she has a habit of speaking to herself while she works. I found out that she and Ginny have been dosing at least Harry and Hermione with love and loyalty potions at the very least. Harry should already have been checked out but I would like Hermione and Ron checked as well. When that is done you may play the rest of this." Glimdrum stopped the image and looked at the mostly shell-shocked room. Out of the whole room only Harry and Hermione were not surprised.

"Since Mr. Potter has already under gone the test I need Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to follow me." With that Glimdrum got up and walked out a backdoor. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry who motioned for them to follow Glimdrum before they ran after the Goblin.

Remus walked up to Harry with a serious look on his worn face, "Looks like you are in for some interesting things Harry." He stated.

Harry just laughed at that, "You have no idea Moony, you have no freakin idea."

-Back to the Present at Privet Drive-

Petunia Dursley had just arrived home from her shopping trip to the grocery store; feeding the two men in her life took a lot. She was thinking of how she couldn't wait for her freak of a nephew to get back so he could do the cooking when she stopped in her tracks. For sitting in her living room with his mud-covered feet up on here lovely clean white couch, was a strange looking man reading a magazine, which she noticed was called 'MAD'. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND GET YOUR FEET OF MY COUCH!!!!" Petunia shrieked.

The man, for his part, calmly closed his magazine and stood up before walking over to Petunia. The man stopped in front of Petunia, it was then she realized the man was about a foot and a half taller than her, and glared down at her for a moment before speaking, "You are very lucky Mrs. Petunia Dursley, so very lucky that your sister loved you. I will never understand how a woman like Lily Potter could even remotely be related to stuck a horse-face, stuck-up, pain-in-the-ass bitch as yourself." The man growled out.

Petunia immediately started to worry, how could this man know of her freak of a sister, she never told anyone about her except Vernon, speaking of which where was he? Then it hit her, this man must be one of them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!?!?! AND WHERE IS MY HUSBAND AND MY DUDIKINS?!?!?! IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAID ONE HAND ON THEM I WILL…." Petunia didn't get to say what she would to the man because the man backhanded her. Sending her flying into the far wall of the room. Petunia grabbed her head as she slowly rose and looked in fear as the man approached her again.

"As I was saying you're a very lucky woman Petunia. I am Dragcu, the Guardian of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. I briefly knew your sister and she asked me to not harm you for all the hell you put her through. I am pretty sure she would take that back after what you have done to her son but since she is dead I can't find out. However, your son and H=husband are getting what they deserve." Dragcu snapped his fingers and two little brown creatures appeared on the coffee table in the middle of the room. To Petunia's horror they were in the middle of mating, and to her increasing horror the female creature looked straight at her and spoke, "Mummy? Help me please!!" Dragcu snapped his fingers just as Petunia hollered her son's name.

"As you can see Mrs. Dursley, your son is alive and well, and he is getting laid almost constantly, he will even discover the joys of childbirth, of course house elves generally give birth to at least four every time. As for your husband, lets just say he is taking what I told him to root. But I am in a spot right now. You see, I really want to hurt you, but my promise to Lily won't let me. I would love to slowly skin you alive while having a golem made of nails rub salt all over you but I can't. So instead I am going to leave you with the knowledge of what I have done to your son, and that you will never see your husband again. That, and I am going to trap you in your own mind, and for the rest of your life you will experience everything that you and your damn family did to Harry. I may have promised that I wouldn't hurt you, but I never said anything about driving you insane." With that Dragcu snapped his fingers again, and Petunia was thrown into a hell that her own mind had created.

-Hours later-

All the residence of Privet Drive stood out and watched as a screaming Petunia Dursley was carted out of her home, no one knew where Dudley or Vernon was and the Police suspected that they had done something to Petunia. It was also decided that since no one would be there to take care of the peach tree in the back that it would be uprooted and moved to an orchard in Spain.

Unknown to everyone a figure in a black trench coat looked on in amusement, "So glad I learned how to do those Compulsion Charms, might never have got that Vernon tree off the property. And now there are no Dursleys living in Number Four Privet Drive, looks like Harry gets a new house. But for now, three down, but fat, ugly bitch to go." Dragcu thought as he walked off.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Dragcun: Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be the end of this already fairly long flash back.

Dragcu: Bout time nerd. That we would never get to the good stuff.

Dragcun: Ya, this took me longer than I thought it would but…….when did you get out of the body cast?

Dragcu: I heal fast remember, and I think its time for you to get in one. (Dragcu laughs insanely while he pulls a large sledge hammer from behind him)

Dragcun: O crap….well, please read and review. And I will hopefully still be alive next time. I gotta run, literally. (Dragcun dashes off with Dragcu right behind him swinging his sledge hammer)


	8. A Story of Origins Finished

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

(Dragcu stands on a small hill shoveling dirt into a large, after he pats the dirt down he pulls out a large cross and shoves it into the ground)

Dragcu: Hey ya'll….I just proved that Dragcun was full of it. I killed him yet here I am. (Looks down at grave) IN YOUR FACE NERDY! Anyway….Sorry for the wait, Dragcun said something about how real life and college really get in the way of writing, anyway, on with the story.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

-Inside the Gringott's Will Reading Room-

Harry sat back in one of the chairs with Remus beside; Harry sat there tapping his foot rapidly against the ground much to Remus's amusement.

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Tonks who had seen how nervous Harry was gave him a hug. "Calm down Harry, I am sure they will be fine, just wait." Remus said. Harry looked and Remus and gave a small smile with a small nod and looked back at the door Hermione and Ron had went through and continued his foot tapping.

Shortly after the door opened and a Glimdrum came out. He looked around and nodded when he saw Harry, Remus, and Tonks. "If you three will please follow me…..we have….much to discuss." Glimdrum said rather gravely, much to Harry's worry. The group all stood and followed Glimdrum through the door and down a long torch lit corridor. Glimdrum opened a white door near the end of the hall and entered with Harry right behind him.

Upon entering Harry gasped in shock, for curled up in the fetal position inside a slightly glowing blue ball was one very naked Ron Weasley. Harry quickly looked around but Glimdrum stopped Harry before he ran off, "Relax Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger is fine and in another room, she has many potions in her system as well, but Mr. Weasley here had so many we had to place him in a stasis ball so we can figure out what to do. Now let's move next door, being this close to a naked human makes me nervous."

Harry sighed in relief as the left the room much to Remus's amusement, "Finely going to ask her out Harry?" Harry choked on air at that comment before a confused look came over his face that worried Remus. "Glimdrum was Harry dosed with potions as well?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Lupin and we believe he has been obliviated, confounded, and very possibly has repressed memories of his own. But as you know, we can't tell what potions these three have been dosed with. It is very irritating. But hopefully most of this will be fixed soon." Glimdrum stated with an almost feral smirk before he turned towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, since your godfather's will has emancipated you, you are free to take up the Head Position of the Ancient and Noble House Potter. All you must do is simply hold out your right hand and state that you are taking up that position and the ring should appear on your hand."

Harry nodded and held out his hand, "I, Harry James Potter, am taking up my rightfully position as Head of the Ancient and Noble House Potter." A white light shone of Harry's ring finger that caused everyone to look away for a moment till the light died down. When everyone could see again they saw the one of the rings that Harry had found in the box his mother had ready for him, of course only Harry and Glimdrum were aware of that fact. But the fact a piece of parchment was between Harry's finger and the ring worried most of these people in the room, Harry removed the paper and read the parchment, "Harry James Potter, You are now Lord of House Potter, but being the Last of the Potters presents a problem, so a ancient safeguard has been activated. You will have to find a wife within a years time, or the magic of the ring will force you to mate with the nearest female member of the human race, she will then be bound to your will do the magic. Good luck in your search."

Everyone slowly backed away from Harry after he read the note for Harry was shaking with anger at this. "So….I ether have to find a wife within a year…..OR I RAPE THE NEAREST WOMEN AND SHE IS BOND TO ME LIKE A SLAVE!" Harry raged, his magic responding to his anger started to lift small items around the room and fling them wildly about.

Remus was to shocked to answer Harry, the Potter family had always been seen as beacons for the light side of magic, but what was just described was a very dark form of magic, it would save the Potter line, but destroy the free will of whoever was bond to Harry in that way.

Glimdrum was shocked as well but was able to get over it quickly enough to try and calm Harry before he did some serious damage, "Mr. Potter listen to me, this is indeed a serious situation but you have a way out, you just need to find a wife, she will not be bound to you as would happen to someone else if you didn't. I realize this isn't much of a consolation but it will save the freewill of some poor soul." Glimdrum said as calmly as he could as he ducked items that where flying everywhere.

Suddenly to everyone surprise, a brown haired blur ran straight through the maelstrom of flying objects and latched onto Harry. Harry still enraged by his most recent problem raised his hand in a fist to strike whatever was hugging him, when he say it was Hermione he calmed down almost instantly. "I'll do it Harry." Hermione was heard whispering to Harry.

Harry paled when he heard this and tried to talk but Hermione placed her finger on his lips, "Listen to me Harry James Potter, I know good and well Ron has had a thing for me, while I feel something for him, it doesn't seem right, and seeing as how me and Ron are doused in potions I am thinking my feelings, and maybe his, are from a love potion. I also know that if I don't some girl will be in a loveless marriage to you because you'll ask the first girl you see to save whoever you would get at the end of the year, while with me we have a chance to get to hopefully fall in love with each other. So you're stuck with me even if I have to beat you over the head with 'War and Peace' to make you understand this fact."

Harry sighed and smiled a little, "Like I could argue with you, but are you sure? What if your feelings for Ron are real and not from a potion?"

"Then I can die happy knowing I saved my best friend from a life of pure misery, with me you just have to worry about my bossiness and the fact that I am not pretty like the other girls." Hermione said with a sad smile.

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelieve of what she said, "Hermione, I may only be fifteen years old but you are by far one of the most beautiful people in all of bloody Hogwarts, and your so-called bossiness has saved my life more times than I care to count." In response Hermione just buried her head into Harry's shoulder much to the amusement of the others in the room.

Glimdrum coughed catching everyone attention, "Mr. Potter, as you are now Head of House Potter and apparently have a wife lined up, can you please do as you promised and summon Dragcu?"

Harry blinked for a minute before turning red, "Sorry, I forgot for a moment, I'll do that now." Harry got loose from a very confused Hermione and cleared his throat, "Dragcu, Guardian of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I summon you back to continue your duties." When Harry finished the torches in the room almost went out as a great gust of wind came from nowhere, everyone looked on as a small black hole appeared on the white wall in front of them, and the hole slowly grew and grew in size but inside the hole was nothing but a soul-suck blackness. The hole finally stopped growing when it was large enough for Harry, Tonks, and Remus to enter it with room to spare, but no one was willing to step forward, even Glimdrum had taken a few steps back from the dark hole. Hermione looked in fear at the hole while she slid behind Harry, "Harry….What is that?" Hermione asked.

"That Hermione is some place my mother called a hellhole. And from outside looking in, I have to agree with her statement." Harry said while noticing that everyone else in the room were nodding their heads in agreement. Suddenly a scaly, clawed, three fingered hand came and grabbed the bottom edge of the hole making everyone jump back, except for Tonks who promptly fainted. Slowly another matching hand joined the first, followed by a dragon-like head , and with a grunt the owner of said hands emerged from the hole, the figure, obviously male stepped forward, wearing strange armor that a mixture of a traditional knights and a Japanese Samurai's armor, fully covered in scales took one step forward before spreading his wings out to each side and looking around the room, though he did seem to have trouble standing at the moment. Glimdrum feel to one knee in front of the figure, "Welcome back Ancient One Dragcu, the Goblin nation stands ready as ever to be of help to you. I must leave to inform the others of your return" The creature, who Glimdrum just showed to be Dragcu, glanced at the goblin and gave a small nod of his head to show he heard as Glimdrum got up and left. Dragcu then looked at the group of humans before him, and then done to the pink haired Auror on the floor nearby. He stepped forward and looked each person in the eye until he came to Harry, "It can't be, can it?" the Dragcu mumbled before he leaned closer to Harry and took a big sniff.

"Can I help you sir?" Harry asked nervously.

"Are you Harry Potter? You look and smell similar to him but the last time I saw him he was but a babe in his mother arms. You however, are a young man." The Dragcu said as he took another sniff.

"I am Harry Potter, I am assuming by Glimdrum's reaction you are Dragcu. I am glad my mother's guess was right. I am glad you are free from that place." Harry said with a smile, that turned to a small frown when Dragcu shivered violently at the mention of the place he was trapped in.

"Yes, I am glad to be free of that place as well, it truly is a hellhole. Nothing but blackness, just floating in total dark, no way to tell how much time has passed. By the way…what year is it? And where is your mother and father? I would really like to see Lily and James again." Dragcu asked.

"Well…Dragcu….the thing is…" and Harry began to explain all that had happened in the last few years.

….A few hours of explaining later….

Dragcu leaned against a wall in disbelief, "How can this be….what did she do with it if not to save herself?" Dragcu asked himself out loud.

"What do you mean Dragcu, what did she do with what?" Remus asked.

"One day long ago Lily came to the window she had opened to speak with me, she was frantic. She said Voldemort was here and coming for them. So I forced what magic I could through the window for her to use. And in doing so sealing the window forever, but I thought it was worth it to save her, James, and you Harry. But if she didn't use it to save everyone…then what did she use it for?" Dragcu wondered.

"I don't know….but whatever happened Harry survived and somehow destroyed Voldemort's body." Remus stated.

Dragcu seemed to think for a moment and then glanced at Harry, to be more precise he glanced at Harry's scar. He seemed to think for a moment before he just shrugged and continued on. "Unfortunate as your parents deaths were Harry…it is nether here nor there…what happens now is what will matter….I have much work to do…and much to learn before Hogwarts starts." Dragcu said before he smiled at Harry. "Go get ready for Hogwarts….I will meet you there, and then we will have to start your training….you can't face Voldemort as you are…but with a little help….that freak will die." And with that Dragcu seemed to melt into the shadows leaving a shocked group of witches and wizards behind.

-Back at Hogwarts (Present time)-

Professor McGonagall stared at the group for a few minutes in shock. "So….you and Hermione are married? And did any of you ever find out what potions you had been dosed with?" she finally asked.

"Actually, no Harry and I are not married yet…we will be thought next summer. And Dragcu said he would take care of that tomorrow night….something about how he needed a new moon to for the spell to work." Hermione answered.

"But wouldn't the potions have left your systems by now?" McGonagall asked confusedly.

"According to Dragcu a potions effects will have ended but the potion itself can remain in a magical beings system for years but with no effect…..something about how our magical cores keep it from dispersing or something like that." Ron said, surprising McGonagall.

"Anyway, its late, we do have classes tomorrow and Dragcu should be here soon for your meeting. We are going to head to bed now. Goodnight Professor." Harry said as he got up and left with the others behind him, leaving McGonagall to her thoughts as she headed for her office.

-Outside a large estate near the southern coast of England-

Dragcu stared at a large mansion and listened to sound of many barking dogs. It was late at night but he could see through a lit window a very large, and quite frankly ugly, woman was reading a book in her bed. Dragcu smirked as he looked on. "Normally I would this personally but I and tired of stupidity. You have spouted nothing but shit about people you haven't even known your whole life you hag….so it is fitting that you will be buried in it as well." And with a evil smirk Dragcu snapped his fingers, and the entire room filled with the vile smelling substance known as canine feces, or better known as dog crap. Dragcu then pulled out a piece of paper, "Well, that's the muggle person list, now time for the magical person list…..but first…TO MY MEETING WITH PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! UP, UP, AND AWAY! And with that Dragcu disappeared into the sky.

A few days later the headlines on many different papers was the same "Famous Dog Breeder Marge Dursley Found Dead Buried In Dog Feces, Unfortunate Accident, Or Bizarre Fetish Gone Wrong?"

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

(Dragcu stands gloating over the grave not noticing the dirt beneath his feet is shifting, suddenly two hands appear out of the ground, one grabs a hold of Dragcu's foot, and the other looks ready to snap its fingers)

Dragcu: O shit…

Snap(a missle flies out of nowhere and slams into Dragcu carrying him away while Dragcun digs himself out and brushes the dirt of his shoulders)

Dragcun: Well…that was uncomfortable. As I am sure Dragcu said I have been very busy as of late so I apologize for the late update. But for now I would like to address two things. The first being that I was asked if Dragcu was myself so was I doing a self-insertion. The answer is no, while I was not very original with my screen name and my creations name, Dragcu is by no means myself, the only thing Dragcu has from me is his odd code of honor.

And second, to He-Who-Has-No-Name, thank you for my first flame I have received. And I hope your two nieces grow up to be successful writers in their own right…but as for me stopping my writing before some, as you put it, 'cause some poor sod's head to explode from your stupidity'(I must admit I found this statement rather amusing) I said I would not stop any of my stories till they were finished, so I will continue them….though I might start putting a disclaimer from now on about how I am not to be held responsible for exploding heads on my readers. Till next time.


	9. A Time to Train and Complain

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

-The Author is not responsible for any and all exploding heads that may or may not happen while reading this story- (I hope you like this He-Who-Has-No-Name)

(Dragcun sits in a chair studding from a World Literature text book while in the shadows Dragcu creeps up on Dragcun. With an evil gleam in his eye Dragcu gets to the back of the chair and prepares to take a swipe at Dragcun's head with his clawed hand)

Dragcun: Sigh…..will you ever learn…I thought I but more brains in that head of yours when I made you. (Raises hand and snaps causing a surprised Dragcu to disappear)

Dragcun: Enjoy your trip into the dimension of gay Japanese tentacle monsters Dragcu. (Turns page in book) Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all will enjoy, and hopefully by the next chapter I will have figured out how to get Dragcu to think before he attacks me.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

-The next morning in Hogwarts-

Ron woke up and grabbed his wand and cast the Tempus spell. He saw it was 4:15 in the morning. "Crap, I got ten minutes to get to the lake; damn it, Hermione, Harry, and Dragcu are probably already there." Ron thought as he quickly dressed into a grey sweat suit and rushed to get to the Black Lake before he was out of time.

-Outside the Castle next to the Black Lake-

Harry and Hermione stared at the castle while Dragcu sat on a rock facing the lake with his eyes closed in what seemed like mediation. Harry smirked when he saw a red headed figure dash out of the castle rushing towards them. Harry held out his hand and Hermione grudgingly pulled a few Galleons from her pink sweat pants and placed them into Harry's hand which he slipped into the pocket of his green sweats pocket.

Dragcu reached his right hand out and his Naginata appeared in his hand. Ron saw this and stopped as all the color in his face drained away, he heard Dragcu say two words and then he knew his fate was sealed, "You're late." The next thing Ron knew Dragcu spun his Naginata around in his hand and slammed the blade into the ground, almost immediately Ron was shot into the air towards the Black Lake when the ground underneath him shot up as if a massive fist punched the area underneath him. Ron flipped through the air screaming until he created a large splash in the middle of the lake.

Harry and Hermione looked in shock at where Ron had landed as Dragcu slowly rose and dipped his Naginata blade into the water. This seemed to cause a water spout to appear and wind its way towards them, with a unfortunate Ron in it being spun around and around till the spout came to the shore and disappeared letting Ron fall to the ground, shocked, wet, and dizzy, but unharmed. "I was only three minutes late." Ron groaned.

Dragcu walked to Ron and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to be level with his head, "You were still late." And then Dragcu made Ron stand next to Harry. Dragcu walked back and stood in front of the three friends and slammed his Naginata into the ground before glaring at all three of them. "As you know, I am Dragcu. Guardian of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, which you Miss Hermione will be joining in the summer, Hermione became very interested in her shoes at this point. But since you three have a large part to play in the war ahead I am going to be training all three of you and maybe others if I deem them fit. I have a few rules you will follow at all times during training. Rule one, if I saw you do it, DO IT, no questions. If I say jump you ask how high, if I say take a dump, you ask how much, where at, and what color. Am I clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" was the reply Dragcu got.

"Rule two," Dragcu continued, "Be on time. Mr. Weasley here has already seen what happens when you late. It will only get worse from here on in….so you used up the only easy punishment Mr. Weasley, enjoy it." Harry and Hermione glared at Ron at this point who was trying to look small.

"Rule three, if I am not happy with your progress, you don't eat. And I don't just mean breakfast; I also include lunch, dinner, snacks, tea time, brunch, din-din, and any other form of food. And I even have got the elves making sure you don't so much as lick crumbs off a toilet seat. If they catch you eating when I said no, then they will bring you to me. And I will make you beg for mercy by the time I am done with you." Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in worry while Ron lost all color in his face and whimpered.

Dragcu gave the group of three friends an evil smirk, "Now then, during the summer I went easy on you three. Only thing we really did was figure out what weapons would work best for each of you, do some exercising, and some jogging. After that you got to spend the rest of the summer as you wanted. But free time is over; your asses are mine now. Time to get started. Five laps around the school grounds….MOVE YOU MAGGOTS MOVE!"

Harry and Hermione started running as fast as they could, but Ron stood there and gaped at Dragcu, "Are you nuts! Five laps around the school grounds?"

Dragcu smiled at Ron, "Well, your on a role today Mr. Weasley, you have broken two rules, ten laps for you…and I will be making sure you run." Dragcu reached back and grabbed his Naginata and held it menacingly at Ron, "Run white boy….run." Dragcu said in a deep gravelly voice before Ron got of running. Harry and Hermione watched in amusement as Ron ran screaming with Dragcu cackling and swinging his Naginata as he ran after Ron.

"You know, I think Dragcu is having way too much fun with this whole training thing." Harry said as he watched the two figures grow smaller in the distance.

"Well you have to remember that Dragcu is a bit loopy in the head, plus I think he likes you and wants to make sure you live through all this." Hermione said right before Dragcu launched a massive fireball at Ron, "At least he seems to want us to survive." Hermione muttered as they continued to run.

-Two hours later-

Ron was able to complete his ten laps well before Harry and Hermione completed their fourth lap thanks to Dragcu chasing him and throwing the occasional elemental attack at him. By the time Harry and Hermione completed their run, both breathing hard and having sever cramps in their sides, Ron was, from what they could tell, pure white and lying face first on the ground with his arms and legs spread out. Harry looked worried at Ron and then glanced at Dragcu who was smoking a large interracially carved pipe nearby, "Is Ron dead Dragcu?"

Dragcu blew out a stream of smoke before answering, "Nope. The pansy simply tripped on a rock and hasn't got up yet. But now that you two are finished its time for the next step in today's workout."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "You mean there's more? And what about our classes? We will all need to be showered and with all this it will be hard to stay awake in class."

"Yup. To answer your second question first McGonagall is aware of this training, I talked to her about it last night. Due to this you will change and shower after breakfast and will be excused from your first two classes, you will do some extra work over the weekends to catch up. And every morning from here on out you will do five laps around the school, and every day, except Wednesdays and Sundays, after that you will begin combat training with weapons. Since I have yet to forge your weapons you will practice dodging. Harry your first, head over to the other side of the lake." Dragcu said as he placed his pipe in under his armor and shouldered his Naginata.

Harry sighed and was about to follow when Hermione came up and kissed him, "For luck." was all she said as she turned around quickly, but not quickly enough for Harry to not notice the bright red color her face had turned. With a massive grin on his face Harry jogged after Dragcu.

When Harry came to a stop he saw Dragcu a few feet away from him with a smirk on his face, "Ready to feel some pain lover-boy? Your main goal is to dodge or deflect any attack I send at you anyway you can." Dragcu said as he began to spin his Naginata.

"Bring it on scaly-ass." Harry said with a smirk of his own.

Dragcu's smirk grew into a maniacal smile at Harry's response. And before Harry knew it Dragcu swung his Naginata and a large fire ball erupted from it and flew towards Harry. Harry quickly dove out of the way only to see Dragcu dashing towards him. Harry quickly realized that being on the ground was a bad idea so he rolled out of the way just as Dragcu's blade slammed down where his neck had been. Dragcu gave his Naginata a twist in the ground and jerked it up; when he did a shockwave ripped though the earth and sent Harry flying a few feet back. Harry got up rubbing his side where he was hit when he saw Dragcu spinning his Naginata and again, but instead of flames it was pulling water from the lake and creating water spout above Dragcu.

"O bloody hell, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Harry shout as Dragcu launched the large water spout in his direction. Harry quickly cast a Protego spell and hoped his shield would hold. And at first it seemed to work, until Dragcu came sent a bolt of lighting into the spout, the now electrified water spout broke through his shield and Harry fell to his knees as he was struck by the spout. Harry looked up to see the point of Dragcu's Naginata right between his eyes, "Twenty seconds, not bad Harry, most of your ancestors who trained with me only lasted five in our first dodge sessions. I'm impressed, you get to eat today Harry, luckily you. HERMIONE….YOUR NEXT, GET OVER HERE!" Dragcu shouted as he shouldered his Naginata and walked back to where he stood when he began with Harry.

Hermione walked up to Dragcu and looked at him, "Can I ask you a question before we begin?" Hermione asked.

Dragcu nodded with a chuckle, "I figured you would want to ask something, go ahead."

"How did you do all that, I mean you seemed to control the elements of earth, water, fire, and lighting, I didn't think anyone could control more than one element." Hermione asked.

"On most cases you would be right, however powerful wizards and witches are able to control two or more elements and I however am not human or from this dimension remember? My people could control many and all the elements, isn't easy even for us, but we can. Now, begin." And that was all the warning Hermione had before Dragcu rushed towards her with his Naginatas blade heading towards her neck. Hermione quickly cast the Reducto curse at Dragcu and succeeded at knocking him back a few steps, Dragcu looked up at Hermione and smirked before he threw up his hand and opened it at Hermione, the next thing Hermione knew everything went black. She knew she was still conscious so she guessed Dragcu was using the element of Darkness in this attack. She quickly calmed her breathing and closed her eyes and listened….'snap' went a nearby twig and Hermione whirled around and shot another Reducto towards the sound, only to be blinded by a extremely bright light and getting a knock to the head that sent her into the land of the unconscious.

Harry watched as Dragcu covered the area where he and Hermione were sparring in a black mist, Harry shook his head and counted, "3…2…1…" and then he saw a bright flash of light followed by the sound of metal hitting something and a thump of a body hitting the ground right before the mist disappeared revealing Dragcu walking towards him and Ron with a dazed Hermione over his shoulder.

"I must admit, ten seconds, also not bad for the first go around." Dragcu said when he got to Harry and Ron before he dropped Hermione on the ground, head first to Harry's horror.

"DRAGCU! WHAT THE HELL!" Harry was able to yell before Dragcu's boot impacted his face. "Remember rule one Harry? I am sure you want to eat today with Hermione. So get her and go, I got to wake up sleeping beauty over there so I can go through his run, we are done for now….go eat, rest, and be ready for classes." Dragcu said as he grabbed Ron and dragged him towards where he had sparred with Harry and Hermione, though Harry noticed he seemed to make Ron hit more rocks than he needed to on the way. Harry shook his head at Dragcu's seeming torture of Ron before he reached over and picked Hermione up bridle style and carried her to the castle. Before the doors closed he heard Dragcu's maniacal laughter and what he assumed where high pitched shrieks giving of by Ron. Harry shuddered at what Ron was probably going through, while Ron was his friend Dragcu didn't take the story of Ron abandoning him during his fourth year to well. Harry was almost sure that Dragcu was putting some extra pain into Ron's training as his own form of punishment even though Harry said to let it be.

He heard a groan and looked down and looked down at Hermione in his arms, "What happened, my head is killing me?" Hermione grunted in pain.

"After Dragcu made that 'darkness dome' thing he cast a bright light that stunned you then he whacked you in the back of your head with his Naginata…O..and he dropped you on your head when he brought you back to me." Harry answered knowing full well the pain Dragcu was in for later.

"HE WHAT!" was the resounding scream that startled many students and a few teachers within Hogwarts as they began to get ready for the day ahead.

-Later that Day-

Harry and a still fuming Hermione were both taking notes during their first class for the day, Transfiguration, when the door suddenly opened in the middle of McGonagall's lecture. The entire room became silent as a bruise and shell shocked looking Ronald Weasley shambled into the room and placed a piece of paper on McGonagall's desk before he stumbled back to get a seat at the back of the class.

McGonagall picked up the note and quietly read it shooting a occasional glance at Ron, after a couple of minutes she folded the paper and looked at Ron, "Get used to that training schedule Ronald, Dragcu spoke to me about his plans and I whole heartily agree. If he thinks this is what is needed for you then so be it." And with that McGonagall went back to her lecture as if nothing had happened.

After class Harry and Hermione swarmed Ron asking him if he was alright, "That guy is a total nutter. First he was launching fireballs at me, then water spouts, lightning, and metal spikes. All the while I was in complete darkness and being blinded by flashes of light. And he says until I get to at least one minute of dodging he will keep doing that to me…..he's trying to kill me I know it." Ron mumbled as he stumbled through the hall in answer.

Suddenly McGonagall appeared behind the three, "Mr. Weasley I almost forgot, I need to see you in my office, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger may as well come along as well since they will know sooner or later anyway." With that she turned and walked down the hall, the three friends looked at each other for a moment before they rushed after her.

After they reached McGonagall's office door it was opened admitting the three friends inside. Inside they found McGonagall sitting at her desk and Dragcu leaning against the wall nearby. The three friends sat down at the seats nearby and waited as McGonagall looked through some papers.

McGonagall put down the papers in her hand and sighed, "We have a problem. As you know Dumbledore left the school so that made me the Headmistress of Hogwarts. However, the wards did not go under my control when it happened, Dragcu her has shown me some documents that explain what happened. It appears more of the story of the founding of Hogwarts is not known. It was thought that the founders built this castle, but it is now known they did not, in fact the rented it from what was then a powerful and wealthy family. Part of the agreement between that family and the founders was if the Headmaster or Headmistress ever left Hogwarts during a time of crisis then all wards would be reverted to the control of the oldest member of the family that was still in the castle. But that family member would have to touch the ward stone for the transfer."

Hermione looked puzzled at first before a look of revelation came upon her face, "Ron is from that family isn't he? That's why you wanted him to come here."

Dragcu nodded his head solemnly, "Yes, in the times of the founders the Weasley family was very wealthy and owned a lot of land, including that of Hogwarts and Hogesmeade. The Founders, as powerful as they were, knew nothing about how to build a castle even with magic, that was the Weasley families primary business however. So the Founders offered to rent this castle to use, and the Weasley family agreed. It was a few hundred years after that when the Weasley family started to decline in wealth since castles where becoming outdated, and through bad decisions and unfortunate circumstances they are now in the state they are now instead of the wealthy land owners they once where. But the old agreement still stands, Ronald Weasley, as the oldest member of the Weasley family still staying in the castle, the wards are awaiting you to take control."

Ron sat in his seat in stunned silence, it was a few minutes before he could speak, "Me?" Ron squeaked.

Dragcu calmly walked up to Ron and gripped him around his arms before lifting him up and shaking him violently, "YES YOU BLOODY MORON YOU CONTROL THE WARDS SO GET IT TOGETHER AND DO YOUR JOB BEFORE I DROPKICK YOU TO ALASKA AND BACK!" Dragcu hollered. With that Dragcu set Ron down and sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill from his armor and started to write, "Let me see, Ron Weasley, congratulations, you are now one my hit list, not my 'put you six feet in the ground' hit list, just my 'you annoyed me so now I am going to torment you' hit list. Which reminds me, I got my magical hit list to go through…goody." Dragcu said with a smile that made all the people in the room very nervous.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HGHP-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

(Dragcun sits under a tree watching a sunset when a slime cover Dragcu walks up)

Dragcun: What did you learn?

Dragcu: You're an evil, sadistic, bastard who enjoys to torment all living things around you.

Dragcun: And?

Dragcu: Me pissing you off is a bad idea.

Dragcun: Very good, want me to call the therapist again?

Dragcu: Yes please.

Dragcun: Alright then. And before ya'll ask the weapons I have already decided on but before I say what they are I need to do a little more research on them. So the next chapter they will be revealed. Well….until next time folks….see ya'll.


	10. Lunch, Dance, and a Steambath

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" would be awesome if I did but sadly I do not. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. I am getting no money for this story, it is purely for entertainment. So please do not sue me because I have no money what-so-ever.

This story is rated M due to future violence, blood, gore, language etc. If you don't like these things then find another story to read. If you do like this type of stuff I hope you enjoy the story.

-The Author is not responsible for any and all exploding heads that may or may not happen while reading this story- (I hope you like this He-Who-Has-No-Name)

(Dragcun sits in front of a computer banging his head on the keyboard.)

Dragcun: Crap(bang), crap(bang), crap(bang). It has taken forever to get this chapter done. College can suck, as can real life, and not to mention having this chapter ready for over a week but do to some error being unable to update the story, if you haven't taken a hint Fate decided that I was going to take my turn as her whipping boy for the next while. Well, hopefully I can speed things up a bit now. Almost done with the first chapter of my new Bleach story as well….just got to check a few names….and spelling, that's the one thing I hate about Japanese Anime….the weird names and spelling, but hey, that's one of the things that makes Japanese Anime what it is, and now that I think about the Japanese probably find the way America spells things weird as well. But anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review, I like to know what people think of the story. Now….where did Dragcu get to I wonder?

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Harry and Hermione both dived out of the way as Dragcu's scaled fist slammed into the ground where they had just been standing, leaving a small crater where it hit. Harry looked on in shock, while he had seen Dragcu's true form before it never ceased to surprise him at the power Dragcu had. However Harry was quickly shaken out of his shock when he heard Hermione shriek and saw her flying at him, apparently Dragcu had used his tail to wrap around Hermione's legs and flung her at him. Harry quickly moved into a position to where Hermione would collide into him but hopefully not get injured while he took the brunt of the impact, his plan worked and they both hit the ground hard. The next thing Harry knew he and Hermione where up in the air with Dragcu holding by their necks with his claws right at their jugulars.

"Pathetic," Dragcu snorted before he dropped them both to the ground, "Hermione, pay attention to your surroundings, your opponents will use whatever they can in a fight. And Harry, you can't save everyone from harm. It's hard but sometimes in war you have to watch friends and loved ones get hurt and or killed so that the enemy can get killed. You could have fought back if you had avoided Hermione and shot a spell at me."

Harry and Hermione picked themselves up and wiped the dirt of themselves as they listened to Dragcu tear into them. "Dragcu, we aren't soldiers, we are students and teenagers." Hermione stated with a glare.

Dragcu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I know that. But you're in a war. So like it or not your now soldiers. Get….Used….To…..It." Be punctuated the last for words by poking the two teens in the chest, which since he was still in his True Form his claws helped get his point across. "Its ether learn or die now. And I have now bloody intentions of having you die so that option is out." Dragcu looked like he was going to continue on but then he stopped and sniffed the air. "We are done for the day…..go…get to class…now." Dragcu then turned and walked off.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, "Did we get him mad or something?" Hermione asked as they headed back into the castle. Harry only shrugged in response as his thoughts went back to the current events.

While he and Hermione had already agreed to get married at Christmas Break, much to the displeasure of both of Hermione's parents until they were told of the consequences of not doing it, but they had yet to actually have a first date. With the training and studying they did that detail slipped up on both of them. Harry however planned on getting Dragcu's help for something special on the next Hogsmeade trip to hopefully help make up for that error,

Later that day…..

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting down eating lunch when Dragcu appeared again sniffing the air. Everyone watched as Dragcu got done on his hands and knees and sniffed the ground and moving around. After about three minutes of this Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he approached Dragcu. "Is umm….something wrong Dragcu?"

Dragcu looked up from his strange activity and looked around seeming to just then notice where he was. "Well…this is awkward. But something is odd….someone has been following me around lately and it's annoying me. I've followed the scent to here but its got mixed in with all the other scents in here. I was this close to figuring out who has been following me to. " Dragcu said a bit sheepishly.

At this point Snape, who had been stalking angrily towards Dragcu shortly after Harry approached him, decided to speak up. "And who would be following a thing like you around. 50 points from Gryffindor for this nauseating display at a meal."

Dragcu barely glanced at Snape before snapping his fingers. Everyone gasped and looked at where Snape had been standing to see that he had been somehow moved to the center of the Great Hall and that his robes had been changed into a white button up long sleeve shirt with some muggle pens in a pocket protector, a pair of long plaid pants that was pulled up to his belly button, a pair of shiny black dress shoes, and a set of oversized glasses on his face. Snape looked around confused for a moment before he was frozen into place.

Dragcu was smiling evilly at the now frozen Snape when a high pitched shriek was heard from the Slytherin table. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR HEAD OF HOUSE YOU ABOMINATION?" Everyone turned to look and see Dragcu, Crabbe, and Goyle charging towards Dragcu with their wands drawn.

"You are a bunch of idiots you know that?" Was all Dragcu said before he snapped his fingers three more times and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle where right next to Snape except they were wearing nothing but neon pink diapers, bibs, and bonnets. Dragcu turned to the rest of the Great Hall smiling, "For your listening and viewing pleasure Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy and his butt buddies have volunteered to sing and dance to one of the muggle worlds more interesting songs, Loser by Beck Mellow Gold. Remember to tip your House Elves and that I am awesome." With that Dragcu snapped his fingers again and the four people in the middle of the Great Hall began to sing and dance to the song as it played from seemingly nowhere. As most of the Great Hall, including the other professors, laughed at the scene or threw up at the jiggling fat on Crabbe and Goyle, in some cases both, at the act before them Dragcu motioned for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to follow him out of the Great Hall.

Once outside Dragcu took another few sniff of the air and growled, "Damn I lost the scent again…..that's the second time this person has evaded me…..its starting to get on my nerves."

"What's so important about this person anyway Dragcu?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. But this person's scent in driving me nuts….almost like I NEED to find whoever it is. If I didn't know better I would swear I had found my mate." Dragcu said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Why couldn't the person be your mate Dragcu? And I thought your kind fell in love."

Dragcu sighed again before continuing, "We do fall in love Ron, but each Usra Nolbitu has at least one mate in the world. In most cases it is another Usra. Now that doesn't make the love we feel for any other any less but the animal or elemental part of all Usra feel the urge to breed with his or her mate. Generally, this leads to the mate ether becoming a second wife/husband or mistress/lover, but not always because the mate can at times be the one we fall in love with in the first place. After I landed in this dimension I realized I still retained my species immunity to time. And due to other unforeseen circumstances it is near impossible for me to die. So I used some of my magic to seal away the part that seeks a mate and I forced myself to not fall in love or grow overly attached to anything."

Hermione gasped in shock at hearing this, "But why do that Dragcu? Love and care or important parts to life!"

Dragcu sighed again and took a deep breath as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know that. But put yourself in my position. Time and disease don't affect me, and unless something massive happens I can't be killed. So as I remained forever as I am I would be forced to watch those I love and care for grow old and wither until they die. I don't even have the hope of a future death to meet them again. In my old world I could deal with it since all Usra are immune to time but could die in combat or in a accident, here….that can't happen to me now. I have already set myself up for great pain in the future by getting so attached to you three. I don't think I could stand to lose one I loved, it would drive me insane." Dragcu looked out a nearby window and seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I'm….I'm going to get back to forging your weapons, the scents gone for now anyway. I'll talk to you three tonight at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to do the Cleansing Ritual." Dragcu turned and left leaving the three confused teens behind.

Hermione took a few steps forward towards Dragcu when an arm wrapped around her waist, "Don't, I think Dragcu needs to be alone for right now." Harry whispered into her ear.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, but….don't you think we should do something?"

At that moment a diaper clad Draco Malfoy stormed up to the Trio. "POTTER! Where is that foul creature? I DEMAND HE SHOW HIMSELF AT ONCE! ONCE MY FATHER…" Draco never finished his sentence since he disappeared from the corridor with a pop.

Harry and Hermione looked around confused for Draco when they saw Ron smirking. What did you do to him?" They both asked at the same time.

"Great. Now you two are talking at the same time. Soon you'll be finishing each others sentences as well." Ron said with a knowing smile.

Hermione glared at Ron and poked him in the chest, "Don't avoid the question. What did you do to Malfoy?"

Ron smirked again and chuckled before he answered, "I still don't know how to work all the wards in Hogwarts, but one of the first wards I have learned is the Placement Ward. It allows me to force anyone or anything to be in or around a certain part of Hogwarts. Just as long as it's on the grounds. Its original purpose was to make sure certain students went to class instead of playing hooky by preventing them from going anywhere but where the ward was set to allow them to go. But I figured it could be used for temporary teleportation by setting the ward to a person and a place for a few seconds then taking it off. I thought Malfoy needed to cool off a bit, so I used the Placement Ward to place him about six feet above the Black Lake. By now he floundering his way back to shore probably muttering about how his father will hear of this." Ron finished with a chuckle.

Harry and Hermione stood in silent shock for s few seconds before they fell over and starting rolling with laughter.

Harry finally was able to sit up while leaning against Hermione, "Ron, that was bloody brilliant."

Hermione was also still chuckling but still glared at Harry, "Harry it was funny but language please. And Ron that was brilliant…" Hermione stopped with a look of shock on her face before she continued, "Wait….Ron…that was brilliant…you never do brilliant. Since when do you make brilliant decisions?"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other before Ron spoke, "I'm not sure really. The goblins said I was doused with so many potions it wasn't funny. But….every since I've been checking my food and drink I find that my thoughts aren't as muddled as they once were. I think one of the potions used on me was a Mind Dampener Potion. But it would have had to be a massive dose to make me as dense as I was. Almost fatal dose actually." Ron murmured with a thoughtful expression.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Don't worry mate. We will find out what those potions were tonight with ritual Dragcu said he was doing. Then, one piece to this weird puzzle will be placed. I hope."

-Some time later-

The whole castle for the last few hours had been serenaded by the repeated sound of metal hitting metal and the sound of heavy metal music. Now this was a odd enough occurrence in the magical castle of Hogwarts as it was but the fact that the sounds seemed to get louder in the bathrooms of the castle was something that puzzled even the Professors. It bothered them so much so that they placed the whole castle in lock down and sent all the students to their dorms. No one noticed however the look that Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gave each other before they snuck away and headed to the familiar scene of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as the rest of the student body filed away to their dorms.

Once there they all nodded to one another when they found that the sounds were even louder here. Harry hissed at the sink and opened the passage that lead to the famous Chamber of Secrets. Harry was surprised to see that the slide-like passage had seemingly been scrubbed clean and when they landed at the bottom found that the rest of the entrance chamber was in the same state. The three friends continued on until they came to the second great door which Harry opened as well. Once the great doors was opened again the sounds of the music was almost deafening and the clanging of metal was revealed to be a shirtless Dragcu hammering away at a piece of red hot metal at a forge.

Hermione looked over at Harry as they watched Dragcu work and occasionally bobbing his head to the music, "I don't remember you ever saying there was a forge down here." She had to fairly shout to be able to be heard.

"That's because there wasn't one. I have no idea where it came from." Harry shouted back.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, trying to hear what the others where saying.

Ron's shout seemed to cut through all the other sounds because Dragcu looked behind him and snapped his fingers making the music stop before turning back and hammering away at the red hot metal again.

"You have to forgive me if I don't stop this to talk. Its at a critical point and I can't stop now or the metal will warp beyond even magic's ability to fix." Dragcu hollered over the clashing sounds of his hammer.

"That's fine….But what are you doing?" Hermione slightly hollered at Dragcu.

"I told you(CLANG) that I was going to go work on your(BANG) weapons some more(CLANG). I am working(BANG) on the blade of your weapon right now Hermione(CLANG)." Dragcu set his hammer down and picked up a nearby pair of tongs and carefully lifted the still red hot metal off the anvil and carefully dipped it into a nearby bucket of water. The hiss of the hot metal touching the cool water echoed throughout the chamber and the steam that rose exited through a vent that suddenly appeared above the bucket.

Dragcu stared curiously at the vent for a moment before shrugging. "I swear I've been around this castle for almost as long as it was built and it still surprises me." He muttered as he examined what was now clearly a long thin blade that the tongs held. "Hmm…almost done….a few more hammerings and then I can etch in the runes. Then make the handle, etch a few more runes, and its good to go." Dragcu said with a nod before placing the blade down on the anvil he had been working on.

"That steam had to be hot…I wonder where it went?" Harry wondered out loud as he stared at the vent.

-Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle-

Professor Severus Snape was a bastard. He knew it and freely admitted it. And quite frankly he hated kids, especially if their last name was Potter. "Speaking of Potter I will have to figure out something truly horrible to do to that insufferable brat. What his bet creature did to me was unacceptable" Snape thought as he looked over what classes he had to deal with today.

He never would have been teaching if not for the fact Dumbledore was his best hope of not going to Azkaban. But now that Dumbledore had left, Severus was seriously thinking of leaving the country. "After all, I hear they need a Master Potion Maker in Hawaii right now." He thought as reached over to grab some newt's eyes for the potion he was making, "Doesn't mean I can't make sure some of these brats need therapy for the rest of their miserable lives before I got though." He chuckled darkly. Right as he was about to drop in the eyes he heard a strange noise below him, he glanced down only to see a cockroach scurry down the drain between his feet. With a growl he looked up now to see a large hole in front of his face where there used to not be one. "What the he…" Was all Snape could get out before a blast of scolding hot steam burst into his face. Snape stood still for a few moments after the steam had stopped; his head now bright red and in some places peeling and his hair cleaner than it had been for years.

After standing stock still for nearly a minute Snape let out a scream of agony that was heard throughout the castle as he bolted towards the door, or at least what he assumed was the door since he could barely see, and promptly tripped head first into another unfinished potion he had been making. The cauldron knocked over spilling Snape out as he crawled away still screaming as the unfinished potion kicked in, what was supposed to be a potion that was supposed to induce clumsiness into the drinker as an unfinished potion was a head shrinker potion. So there Snape crawled, screaming in pain as his head shrunk down to a little under a fourth of its original size, his voice getting more and more high pitched as it shrank, until he mercifully lost consciousness due to the pain. It was to this scene about forty minutes later that Madame Pomfrey walked into the dungeons expecting to get her monthly stock of Pain Relieving Potion that she walked into.

-Back at the Chamber of Secrets-

Harry shook his head of his thoughts on the vent and turned to Dragcu, "Dragcu, You said this was the night to do that ritual to remove the potions from us right?" he asked.

"Indeed it is Harry. And before you asked Hermione there is Two things you need to do before the ritual. One, don't drink anything from now till tomorrow. And two….don't wear any underwear….in fact…it would be best if you wore only your robes." Dragcu said with a shrug.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at one another glowing red until they all exploding in a resounding, "WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Dragcun: And there ya go folk. Again sorry for the long delay but things are getting out of hand here. But now I hope everything will return to semi-normalcy.

-Dragcu launches himself out of a shadow swinging a large axe at Dragcun-

Dragcu: NORMAL IS FOR THE WEAK! AND THE WEAK MUST DIE!

-Dragcun steps aside letting Dragcu fall through a open window that suddenly appeared and listened to the sound of Dragcu's shrieks as he fell for a long time-

Dragcun: I wondered where he was hiding. I swear he will never learn, the creation can never hope to beat its creator….maybe I shouldn't have made him so stubborn, o-well to late now. So any until next time please R&R!


End file.
